Prueba de Sora
by Diego2586
Summary: Una prueba de que el amor de Sora para Roxas dice lo mucho que realmente se preocupa por la rubia. Por supuesto, esta prueba no es sus pruebas ordinarias en la escuela. Esta prueba es la que puede o va a cambiar la vida de Sora y Roxas para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prueba de Sora**_

(A prueba de verdadero amor y fidelidad)

_Rriiingg!_

El sonido de la campana resonó en clase de Sora que les marcó el final del día.

Sora sonrió para sí mismo y puso las cosas perfectamente en su bolso.

"Pareces feliz hoy". Riku, Sora mejor amigo desde pañales, declaró.

"Ah, entonces te has dado cuenta." Sora dijo, su sonrisa nunca vaciló.

"Déjame adivinar ..." Riku se llevó una mano a la barbilla. "... Roxas?"

"Sí!" Sora sonó. "Es nuestro aniversario de un mes, Riku!" El dijo, con los ojos radiantes de alegría.

"Debí haberlo sabido." Riku mentalmente se dio una palmada. "Por lo tanto, cualquier plan monsieur Sora?" Él dijo en un acento francés.

Sora se rió. "¡Sí! Y confía en mí, va a ser enorme!"

Riku se rió. "Ja, ja. Vamos ahora Sora, que no quiere que su amado que esperar, ¿no?"

Sora miró el vigilada. Decía 14:50. "Nah ... no pasa nada. Todavía tengo treinta minutos antes de Roxas es despedido." Sora se colgó la mochila al hombro derecho y salió de la sala de clase con Riku cola detrás.

"No puedo creer que haya pasado un mes desde que tú y Roxas ... ya sabes ..." Riku comentó al llegar a la escuela.

"Yeha ..." Sora rostro esbozó una sonrisa. "Yo también."

"Me recuerdan lo que el estudiante secundaria logran obtener su atención de nuevo." Riku dijo.

"Hey!" Sora puso mala cara. "Estás haciendo que suene como su demasiado joven para mí."

"¿No es éste?" Riku bromeó.

"Riku!" Sora se quejó.

Riku se rió. "Estoy bromeando, Sora".

Sora se limitó a sonreír. Él y Riku se detuvo por debajo de un gran árbol y dejó caer sus bolsas en la hierba. Sora estaba sentado en una gran roca cercana, mientras que Riku se sentó en la hierba, con la espalda apoyada en el árbol de apoyo.

Sora cerrar los ojos mientras la cálida brisa del aire golpeó la cara. De repente, Sora se rompió en una sonrisa sin ninguna razón en particular, lo que hizo Riku mirarlo inquisitivamente.

"Err ... Sora? ¿Estás bien?" Riku le preguntó, sin saber.

"Sí!" Sora sonó.

"Okaaay ...", dijo Riku, dudoso. "Entonces, ¿por qué sonríes así?"

"Nada ..." Sora Riku miró con los ojos brillantes. Brillando con alegría que es. "Acabo de recordar cómo Roxie y yo nos conocimos, eso es todo."

_**Flashback ...**_

" _Hey Riku ... "Sora dijo, cerrando su libro de cálculo y ponerlos a un lado._

" _¿Sí? " Riku levantó la vista de su libro._

" _¿Quieres comprar un café o algo? " Sora preguntó. "Quiero decir, que hemos estado aquí por una hora y no hemos comprado nada todavía"._

_Riku sólo le dio una mirada que dice "¿Estás tratando de dar a entender algo, Sora?_

_Sora tiene esto y dijo: "Yo sólo estoy diciendo, Riku". Él levantó las manos en el aire. "No queremos que la gente de Starbucks para echarnos porque estamos estudiando aquí, claro._

_Riku sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Sacó de su bolsillo un poco de dinero y se lo entregó a Sora. "Está bien Sora, comprarte lo que quieras."_

_Sora sonrió. "Ri Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor!"_

_Riku le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo._

" _Vamos a ver ... "Sora dijo mientras examinaba el menú que estaba en el cuonter. "Hmmm ... Creo que voy a tener un venti vainilla Frappuccino por favor." Él le dijo a la chica de cabello castaño en el mostrador._

" _Ah, y añadir un poco de jarabe de chocolate en la parte superior. " Sora sonrió._

" _Está bien. Frappe Uno de vainilla con salsa de chocolate para el señor ...? " La chica de pelo castaño miró a Sora._

" _Sora ". Afirmó._

_La chica de pelo castaño asintió y escribió su nombre en la copa. "Por favor, espera para beber allí, Sir Sora."_

" _No hay necesidad de agregar el señor y gracias. " Sora dijo y se fue a la mesa de la chica estaba señalando._

" _Vanilla Frappuccino con jarabe de chocolate para Sora. " Un hombre con camisa azul, pantalones vaqueros y visera blanca, anunció._

" _Oh, eso es mío ". Sora dijo mientras tomaba su forma de beber al chico. "Gracias."_

_Tomó un poco de tejido y de la paja en la espalda y la cabeza mostrador cercano a su mesa. Pero a medida que Sora se dio la vuelta, accidentalmente golpear a alguien._

" _¡Ahhh! " El hombre gritó cuando su café salpica a su camisa blanca de cuello v._

_Sora se quedó sin aliento. "Yo-yo lo siento ... yo-yo ..." De inmediato se agarró al hombre por la muñeca y de la mesa. Puso su Frappe sobre la mesa y cogió su mochila._

" _Sora, ¿qué está pasando? " Riku preguntó, pero Sora ido._

_Arrastró al hombre, que por cierto aún no sabe si él realmente era un hombre o un adolescente como él, al baño._

" _Aquí ". Sora dijo mientras le ofrecía el hombre de la camisa azul celeste de su bolsa._

" _Gracias. " El hombre dijo. Sora levantó la vista y se sorprendió al ver que el hombre que accidentalmente chocó no era un hombre, pero un niño. Como él. Y este muchacho no era cualquier chico normal, no. Este era el chico más guapo Sora había puesto nunca los ojos en._

¿Acabo de decir eso? _Sora pensó para sí mismo._ Pero la cosa es que es verdad. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

_El muchacho se quitó la camisa y se dispuso a ponerse la camisa de Sora Sora cuando dijo: "Creo que deberías II amortiguado un poco de tela fría en la y-tt-torso, en primer lugar."_

_El niño miró a Sora con ojos confusos. "Ya sabes ... para que su cuerpo no ..." Sora se fue apagando. Parecía estar perdido para las palabras._

" _Está bien ". El muchacho sonrió. "Lo entiendo". El muchacho se echó a reír. Sacó un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo y se lo puso bajo el agua. Él cuidadosamente amortiguada su pañuelo sobre su cuerpo, estremeciéndose como la tela de frío golpeó algunas zonas sensibles en su cuerpo._

_Mientras el muchacho se estaba limpiando, Sora no podía dejar de mirar fijamente-no observar al niño. El niño tiene el pelo rubio que se añadieron cuidadosamente hasta la cabeza. También fue justo en la tez y muy construido para un chico de su edad._

_Sora también notó que los ojos del muchacho. Ellos fueron los mismos que el suyo, azul. Pero los ojos de este niño eran del color de los cielos. Su eran del color del océano._

"... _Hey! " El muchacho hizo un gesto con la mano delante de Sora, sacándolo de su tren de pensamientos._

" _S-si? " Sora preguntó, estupefacto._

" _Le dije gracias por prestarme camiseta err ... "Roxas se apagó._

" _Sora! " La morena soltó. "Sora K-Kimura." Se inclinó delante del chico. "A-y no Deberías darme las gracias por la camiseta, me arruinó la suya."_

_La rubia negó con la cabeza. "Está bien". Él sonrió. "A-y encantado de conocerte, Sora. Estoy Roxas". Le tendió una mano para Sora, que la morena vacilante tomó._

_Roxas lentamente tomó su mano y le dijo: "¿Cuándo debo devolver la camisa de nuevo, Sora?"_

" _Es tuyo, si quieres. " Sora dijo, inconscientemente. '¿Qué?' Mentalmente se regañe._

" _¿Qué has dicho? " Roxas preguntó._

" _Le dije que puede encontrarse en su escuela después de clase. " Sora suspiró Relef._ save Niza. _"¿Qué te vas a la universidad, de todos modos?"_

" _Universidad? " Roxas dijo como si fuera una broma. "No, no. Voy al Jardín de alta Radiante. Soy un estudiante de secundaria, Sora. Mayor que ISR"_

" _Oh ... "Sora dijo, decepcionado. "Lo siento, yo pensaba que sobresalen usted es un estudiante de la universidad porque yur altura y figura parece perfecto para un chico universitario"._

_Roxas se rió. "Bueno, yo trabajo mucho". Se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "A-de todos modos ... ¿qué tal si? Usted en el colegio?"_

" _Ya en la universidad. Primer año ". Sora dijo._

_Ahora esta vez, Roxas convertir a decir una decepción "oh". Él también sonríe vaciló un poco, pero se las arreglan para fingir una sonrisa cuando vio a Sora miraba, extrañado._

" _Uhh ... "Roxas dijo, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos. "No es que yo no quiero hablar contigo y todo eso, pero no creo que la habitación de los hombres es el lugar adecuado para hablar así ..., ¿no?"_

_Sora observa su entorno y se rió. "Tienes razón. Vamos". Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta. "Y voy a comprar un poco de café."_

" _¿Qué? No hay necesidad de reemplazar el café que has derramado sobre mí. " Roxas protestó._

" _Por favor ... insisto. "_

_Roxas suspiró, viendo que no hay sentido discutir con un café._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

"Algunas historia, ¿eh?" Sora sonrió a Riku.

"Uh-huh". Riku dijo.

"Oh, vamos. Por lo menos tratar de ser excitado". Sora puso mala cara.

"¿Cómo puedo estar emocionado si he oído esa historia mil veces?" Riku preguntó.

"Mil y uno podría puedo corregir". Sora se rió.

"Ja, ja". Riku se rió sarcásticamente. Se alborotó el cabello de Sora, haciendo que este último a hacer pucheros. "Hey! Estás arruinando mi pelo."

"¿Y?" Riku hacer como si la respuesta no era evidente.

"Así que ..." Sora empezó. "No importa". Dijo que se dio cuenta de la hora. "Me tengo que ir ahora. Roxie clase termina en veinte minutos."

"Está bien." Riku se puso de pie y se colgó la bolsa de mensajero en su hombro derecho. Sora siguieron el ejemplo e hizo lo mismo con su mochila.

Sora se deslizó en el asiento del conductor y Riku se inclinó sobre la ventanilla.

"Este es entonces". Riku dijo. "No enrosque éste para arriba o de lo contrario este será su último aniversario de ese tipo."

"No digas cosas como esas, Ri". Sora dijo con tristeza. "Pero gracias de todos modos." Él sonrió. "Te prometo que voy a contar todo, una vez que haya terminado."

"Hacer?" Riku preguntó. "¿Con qué? Usted no está pensando en ..."

"Cállate". Sora golpeó la frente de Riku.

Riku se rió.

"Bye, Ri!" Sora gritó mientras conducía fuera de la zona de aparcamiento.

Sin dejar de reír, adiós Riku oferta y dijo: "Goodluck!"

_**To be continued ... ^ _ ^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prueba de Sora**_

(A prueba de verdadero amor y fidelidad)

_**Capítulo Dos**_

"... Así que recuerda, en la búsqueda de la cotangente de ..." Estar aburrido por su lección actual en trigonometría, Roxas decidió zona de la voz de su maestro por el acaparamiento de su cuaderno y empezó a garabatear trig algunos Chibi-dibujos de él y Sora.

"Hey ... Roxas" Xion preguntó. Xion era chica bajita con cuerpo pequeño y tiene un pelo corto que sólo llega a su cuello. Ella tiene un clip de plata en el lado derecho de su pelo y tiene una pendiente de plata en cada oreja. Ella también llevaba una sudadera con capucha tribal negro, un interior camiseta blanca y pantalones vaqueros algunos. "¿Qué diablos es el Sr. Terada hablando?"

Roxas Xion miró por el rabillo de sus ojos. "¿Desde cuándo te importa?"

Ceño fruncido Xion. "Acerca de la trigonometría que es." Roxas añadido.

Xion se rió. "Oh. Desde que te has convertido de repente aburrido. Quiero decir, vamos, garabateando en su cuaderno como un genio. Es ... es asqueroso!" Ella hizo un sonido de disgusto.

"Lo que sea." Roxas rodó los ojos y volvió a su trabajo.

Xion se acercó al lado de Roxas y se quedó sin aliento ante lo que vio. En la parte inferior del papel, había un dibujo Chibi de él y Sora tomados de la mano, sonriendo y sin nariz. Xion encontró que parte completamente hilarante pero aún así, era bastante linda para hacer Xion decir su alabanza.

Por encima de los dibujos chibi fueron las palabras SoRoku para siempre, escrito en caligrafía perfecta.

"SoRoku ..." Xion resopló.

Roxas disparo puñales en los ojos de Xion.

"Estoy bromeando Roxas". Xion se rió cuando ella volvió a su asiento. Roxas rodó los ojos y añadir algunos detalles finales a su dibujo. "Pero usted sabe lo que ..." comenzó Xion nuevamente.

Roxas gruñó, diciendo Xion que está escuchando.

Xion miró a Roxas. "Me gusta un poco ese nombre. SoRoku". Ella se sienta y trajo a sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. "Suena bien, ya sabes, la forma de combinar dos nombres juntos por algo como eso."

Roxas sonrió ante esto.

"Hey!" Xion exclamó con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué?" Roxas se rió entre dientes.

"¿No es hoy el 13?" Preguntó ella.

"Sí ..." Roxas dijo con una ceja levantada. "¿Por qué?"

"Oh, nada". Xion dijo, sonando sospechosamente como una sonrisa se encontró con la cara.

"Xion ..." Roxas sonaba grave.

"¿Qué?" Xion Roxas miró, todavía con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Algo me dice que estás haciendo algo." Roxas concluyó. "Y es algo malo".

"¿Está seguro?" Xion se rió.

"S-si".

Xion se rió. "Ahora, ¿por qué iba yo a hacer algo malo en el día más importante de tu vida, Woxxiieee!"

"Deja de llamarme así!" Roxas regañó. "Sólo Sora está permitido insultarme".

Xion se echó a reír de nuevo. "Por cierto, quiero expresar mis felicitaciones a usted, Roxas".

"T-gracias?" Roxas sonaba insegura.

"Oh, vamos Roxas!" Xion se quejó. "¿Por qué eres así?"

"Ser qué?" Roxas estaba totalmente confundido.

"¡Eso!" Xion indicó una mano delante de Roxas. "Tú me miras como si estuviera planeando algún tipo de plan o algo así."

"Bueno, no es usted?" Roxas mostró su 'mirada de complicidad.

Xion se ruborizó. "Crap! Estoy atrapado!" Murmuró pero 'twas lo suficientemente fuerte como para Roxas escuchar. Roxas se rió entre dientes. "No te preocupes ..." Xion dio unas palmaditas en la espalda del rubio. "Voy a ser fácil para ti. Sólo tienes que estar preparado, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Qué?" Roxas miró nerviosamente Xion.

Xion negó con la cabeza y se rió.

Momentos más tarde sonó el timbre, y uno a uno, los estudiantes inmersos en el aula y se dirigió directamente a quién sabe dónde.

" _Sólo tienes que estar preparado, ¿de acuerdo_ Roxas reproducir mentalmente alerta de Xion. _Esté preparado? ¿Por qué?_ Pensó para sí mismo. Él trajo a la frente y gimió. "Nah ... es probablemente uno de los trucos de Xion nuevamente". Él dijo, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

" _Pero, sin embargo, no voy a bajar la guardia. Incluso si ya estoy con Sora, todavía tengo que estar alerta. "_ Se levantó de su silla y se colgó el bolso en el hombro derecho. _"Sabiendo Xion, probablemente esté pensando en avergonzarme de nuevo. '_

Roxas salió del aula y dirigirse directamente a su casillero. Él abrió su casillero y sonrió cuando vio la foto de él y Sora sentado bajo un árbol de cerezo enorme en la puerta de su casillero.

Él tomó la foto y dijo: "Pero, por supuesto, no hay nada en este mundo podría hacerme humillado cuando estoy contigo, Sora". Rozó su pulgar sobre la cara de Sora. "Especialmente durante hoy en nuestro monthsary". Roxas rió, de una manera no-Girlly.

Roxas coloca la parte posterior de fotos en la puerta del armario y lo cerró con un fuerte golpe.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

_Beep Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"De todo el tráfico día podría ocurrir, ¿por qué ahora?" Sora gimió mientras él miraba el gran tráfico mañana en frente de él."Podría suceder mañana o al día siguiente. Pero nooooo, eligió hoy". Sora suspiró y se apoyó de nuevo en su asiento. "El día que mi amor por Roxas se supone que debe crecer".

Rabia Sora se interrumpió de repente cuando su teléfono celular hizo un zumbido. Él voltear su celular y vio un mensaje de Roxas. Esto trajo una sonrisa a la morena poco la cara.

_Hey! Estoy casi fuera. Mr. Zexion acaba balbuceando algo acerca de concursos y esas cosas. ¿Ya está aquí? -R_

_Todavía no ... Pero voy a estar allí ... Pronto. Me quedé atrapado en esta enorme embotellamiento, pero no se preocupe. Te prometo que estaré allí en ningún momento. Y ... Roxas ... Lo siento. = (Te quiero ^ _ ^-S_

Momentos después de Sora teléfono sonó de nuevo. Pasó su teléfono de nuevo y leyó el mensaje de Roxas.

_No hay necesidad de disculparse, Sor-Sor._ Sora sonrió ante esto. _Entiendo. Creo que voy a esperar por ti, ¿eh? Haha. Por favor, ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Y Te amo demasiado ... xD_

Sora se sonrojó ante la última parte. A pesar de que Roxas y él habían estado saliendo durante un mes, todavía no puede conseguir la caída de audiencia Roxas decir 'te amo', que por cierto, es bueno porque cada vez Roxas les dice, es como si estuvieran en el nivel de la aplastar una y mariposas por todas partes otra vez.

Sora es una persona muy romántica, especialmente cuando se trata de sus Roxas. Así que tener este tipo de configuración no es un problema para él, ya todo lo que realmente quiere en la vida es ver la sonrisa Roxas.

Sora volvió a suspirar. Al ver que el tráfico no se mueve más, decidió relajarse un rato.

Sora miró a su izquierda y vio el parque. Sonrió como un recuerdo del parque, dijo de pronto se le acercaron.

_**Escena retrospectiva**_

" _Uhh ... Sempai? " Roxas dijo. Él y Sora estaban sentados en la actualidad en el parque de los columpios. Dicho parque estaba desierto ya están viendo que es ya las 5:30 pm de la tarde. El sol ya se estaba poniendo, y la mezcla de los colores azul, rojo, naranja y violeta ya estaban en el cielo._

_Sora miró a su izquierda. "Te dije que no me llames Sempai, Roxas"._

" _Así es. " Roxas asintió con la cabeza. Se movió un poco su swing y le dijo: "Sora?"_

" _¿Sí? " Sora sonrió mientras se quitó los pies en el suelo, con lo que su movimiento oscilante._

_Roxas se aferró a las cadenas de sus oscilaciones, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y dijo: "Uh ... Digamos que hay una persona a la que he sido amigo de mucho tiempo, pero que sorta un poco ... ... se siente algo por usted "._

" _¿Y? " Sora empujado aún más, sabiendo que esto podría dar lugar._

" _Y de repente esa persona que ... no sé ... confiesa su amor por ti. " Roxas miró a Sora. "¿Qué haría usted en ello entonces?"_

" _Hmm ... "Sora se detuvo abruptamente tirándole. "Me gustaría darles las gracias, supongo." Él tituló su cabeza hacia un lado._

" _No eres tú ... ¿No vas a conseguir enojado por algo? " Roxas preguntó, nerviosismo mostrado en su voz._

_Sora Roxas dio una mirada que dice: "¿No es obvio? "Ahora, ¿por qué iba a estar enfadado con alguien que me ama Roxas?"_

" _No sé, tal vez porque son tu amigo? " Roxas sugerido._

_Sora negó con la cabeza. "No se enoje con ellos, Roxas. Como he dicho antes, me gustaría darles las gracias."_

" _¿Pero por qué? " Roxas dijo, tratando de sonar fresco._

" _Porque no es que todos los días te encuentras con alguien en tu vida que te quiere más que un amigo, ¿verdad? " Sora sonrió._

" _Pero lo que si usted no lo hace-l gusta el tipo? " Roxas quebró la voz._

" _Entonces yo le digo. " Sora dijo._

" _¿No le digo que se mantenga alejado de usted o interrumpir sus comunicaciones o algo así? "_

" _No. " Sora respondió. "Claro, va a ser difícil al principio, especialmente por parte de esa persona. Pero, sin embargo, no lo voy a huir lejos ya que una vez fue y sigue siendo mi amigo. Y sigo mis amigos Roxas, incluso si se sienten algo por mí . " Él le dedicó una cálida sonrisa-._

" _Oh ... "Roxas miró al suelo. Empezó a golpear de nuevo. "Pero lo que si es un hombre?"_

" _¿Y? "_

_Roxas miró hacia arriba. "¿Está bien con usted?"_

" _Sí ". Sora asintió con la cabeza mientras beagn hacer pivotar también. "No estoy realmente muy especialmente si es un niño o una niña"._

" _Está bien ... Entonces, ¿qué le vas a decir a continuación? " Roxas preguntó de nuevo._

_Sora sonrió. En este punto, él ya sabía dónde esta conversación los llevará. Simplemente no quería esperar mucho para él no es todavía listo para oír esas palabras grandes de la rubia se adora mucho._

" _Le diría lo valiente es. " Sora dijo. "Es muy diferente a encontrar a un hombre confesar su amor por otro hombre lo sabes?"_

" _Lo sé ... "Roxas dijo con tristeza. Sora cogido esto, pero decidió no hacer nada fuera de ella. "Pero ¿qué pasaría si ..."_

" _Y si sucede que me gusta el chico ... "Los ojos brillaban Sor'sa. "Yo ..." Hizo una pausa y miró a Roxas. Dicho rubia lo miraba con interés su totalidad. "No voy a decirle de inmediato cómo me siento."_

" _¿Por qué no? " Roxas se quejó._

" _¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? " Sora levantó una ceja. "Él me ama de todos modos. Quiero decir que es ya lo suficientemente valiente para confesar su amor por mí, así que no creo que necesite mi respuesta"._

" _Pero lo hace! " Roxas dijo exasperado._

_Sora se rió. "Por supuesto, yo le decía, Roxas. Eventualmente. Pero no ahora mismo"._

" _¿Por qué? "_

" _Bueno ... como en todas las relaciones chico-chica ... Debería probar el primer niño y ver si su amor es verdadero. " Sora explicó. "Y si pasaba entonces es mío." Él sonó. "Pero si no lo hace ..."_

" _Está fuera de la foto? " Roxas dijo en tono bajo-._

" _No, yo le decía a mi mejor amigo-su lugar. " Roxas le disparó a su cabeza en esto. "¿En serio?" Preguntó con lleno de entusiasmo. "Se podría hacer eso?" Sora asintió. "Realmente eres la mejor persona que he conocido Sora." Él sonrió._

" _Gracias. " Sora le devolvió la sonrisa._

" _Hey Sora ... quiero jugar un juego? " Roxas preguntó como si tuviera cinco años._

" _Está bien ... ¿qué clase de juego? "_

" _Está bien ". Roxas detuvo su giro con los pies. "Yo soy una carta de ocho palabra que no se puede decir a todo el mundo que he conocido. Usted no me suele decir en las conversaciones normales, pero cuando accidentalmente me mencionó, cambia la vida para siempre."_

" _A veces me dicen que cuando alguien quiere comodidad especial ", continuó Roxas. "Pero recuerda esto, nunca se puede decir esto a nadie a menos que realmente significa"._

" _Ah ... y aquí una pista ... te suelen decir esto a su familia, sobre todo a sus padres durante la noche o cuando te vas. "_

_De repente, Sora se sentía como el mundo está en su hombro. Su corazón aceleró su ritmo y su respiración se hizo más pesada._ Sé que esta. _Sora se dijo-._ Vamos Sora, se puede decir. Es sólo un juego. _Sora miró a Roxas y de inmediato se sintió arder sus mejillas cuando vio un atisbo de color rojo en la mejilla de Roxas._ ¿Por qué está sonrojando? No debería sonrojar ... no es ... _Entonces realización pegarle._ ¿Podría ser?

_Al sentir la incomodidad que entre él, Sora decidió romperlo. "¿Es usted Gracias?" -preguntó inocentemente sólo para mostrar_

" _E-eso no es todo. " Roxas dijo, los ojos clavados en el suelo._

" _Lo siento? "_

" _No ... "Roxas dijo, apenas por encima del susurro. "Y eso es sólo el siete carta_

_Sora suspiró._ No podía decir delante de él. ¿Y si lo digo de una manera lo hacen los amantes? ¿Qué pensará de mí entonces?¿Qué pasa si le asuste y salir corriendo? Yo no quiero eso. No cuando ya estamos tan cerca.

_Sora volvió a suspirar. Volvió a mirar y vio que los ojos de Roxas estaban obsesionados todavía en el suelo._

" _Roxas ... "Sora dijo sofltly._

" _Hmm? "_

" _Te amo ... "_

" _¿Qué? " Roxas miró a Sora con ancho-ojos._

" _Err ... la respuesta ". Sora dijo._

" _Oh ... "Roxas dijo, decepcionado. Sora suspiró pesadamente._ save Niza. _Él mismo lo dijo._

" _Yo también, Sora ... "Roxas continuó._

" _¿Qué? " Sora le preguntó, sin saber si escuché correctamente._

" _Nada ... "Roxas mentido._

" _Roxas ... "Sora le puso una mano en el hombro de Roxas Roxas y tenso. "Usted dijo que usted también?"_

_Roxas llevó a su boca arriba y abrió ligeramente. "S-sí. Yo también, Sora. Me ..." Vaciló por un momento. "Te amo". Roxas miró hacia otro lado._

" _Oh ... "Sora dijo, completamente aturdido por esta nueva información. "P-pero pensé que era j-sólo un juego, Roxas?"_

_Roxas suspiró. "Bueno, es que no es un juego para mí, Sora."_

_Sora se limitó a mirarlo. "Lo siento, Sora. Pero yo no podía aguantar más." Roxas dijo. Esta vez le dio un pico a Sora, y fue una sorpresa ver su reacción. No estaba enfadado ni decepcionado a Roxas, de hecho, parece ... feliz?_

" _Sé que estoy siendo un poco egoísta derecho pero ahora uhh ... "Roxas miró directamente a los ojos de Sora y nos fuimos a la zona de peligro. Tomó las manos de Sora en la suya. "¿Me amas también?"_

" _Yo ... "Sora parece estar perdido en las palabras. "No lo sé"._

_Roxas simuló un rió. "Supongo que cuando has dicho" te amo "hace un rato, lo hizo con el propósito del juego, ¿eh? No para mí."_

" _Roxas ... no es así. " Sora estaba respirando muy fuerte ahora. "Yo sé que está en alguna parte, el amor que quiero tener lo que es. Pero la cosa es que no puedo encontrar una manera para que salga."_

" _Y te prometo que quise decir lo que dije antes. " Sora añadido. Roxas se limitó a asentir_

" _Lo siento. " Sora ahuecó la mejilla de Roxas con su mano libre._

_Roxas se llevó la mano a la cara y dijo: "Está bien. Estaba preparado para este tipo de reacción". Él sonrió débilmente. "Parece que no voy a ser capaz de invitarte a salir, ¿eh?"_

" _¿Qué te hace decir eso? " Sora preguntó. "El hecho de que las palabras no salían de mi boca, que no quiere decir que no sentí nada"._

_Roxas boca esbozó una sonrisa diminuta a esto. "Me puedes ahora si quieres, pero eso es todo lo que puedo dar por ahora. Te prometo una vez que resolvamos esto, podemos ..."_

" _Está bien ... "Roxas le apretó la mano de seguir adelante. "Lo siento, despotricar cuando estoy nervioso". Sora explicó._

_Roxas asintió. "Por lo menos, es mejor que nada, ¿verdad?" Roxas sonrió. Y esta vez, era una sonrisa real._

" _Gracias. " Sora dijo. "Y te prometo que no te decepcionará."_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

"¡Por fin!" Sora exclamó el tráfico comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

_Ya casi estamos, Roxie. Sólo hay que hacer una parada rápida en alguna parte y yo soy todo tuyo. -S_

_**To be continued ... ^ _ ^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Prueba de Sora**_

(A prueba de verdadero amor y fidelidad)

_**Capítulo 3**_

Sora cortar el motor y salió del coche. Respiró el aire fresco que llega a la cara y se dirigió hacia una tienda de flores llamada, Marly.

Sora abrió la puerta y se hizo eco de la campana en el interior de la vecindad entera.

" _Sólo un segundo ... "_ Oyó decir a alguien, probablemente desde el almacén.

Sora se rió. "Tómate tu tiempo, Marly".

" _Deja de llamarme así! "_ , dijo 'Marly'. Sora volvió a reír. Se sentó en la mesa y tamborileó con los dedos juguetonamente en dicho mostrador mientras esperaba el propietario de salir.

"Por favor abstenerse de estar sentado en mi escritorio frente, Sora. Y bienvenido". Marluxia dijo mientras salía de una cortina de color rosa. Sora se veía respaldado y sonrió. Sora saltó del mostrador y sonrió al hombre con el pelo rosa.

"Lo siento Marly, me aburrí". Sora explicó.

"Está bien ... Y deja de llamarme así". Marluxia dijo.

"Pfft ..." Sora puso los ojos /. "Pero es divertido, Marly". Sora revolvió perfectamente combinados pelo rosa Marluxia.

"Hey! Acabo de hacer eso!" Marluxia reprendió mientras se enderezaba su pelo recogido. Sora se rió. Y fue una buena risa. "Así que lo que necesita el deporte?" Marluxia preguntó después de un momento de fijar el cabello.

"Lo de siempre". Sora dijo casualmente.

"Lo de siempre?" El dueño de la tienda de flores repetido.

"Marly!" Sora medio-se quejó, medio rió.

"Sólo estoy bromeando." Marluxia sonrió. "Voy a conseguirlo de la espalda".

"Está bien." Sora asintió.

"Aquí". Marluxia dijo mientras le entregaba una caja de Sora plata brillante. La tapa de la caja era transparente que revela tres bien florecieron las rosas rojas, que descansa sobre una tela blanca.

"Gracias Marly!" Sora sonrió mientras examinaba la caja.

Marluxia sólo suspiró, viendo que no tiene sentido discutir sobre seudónimo. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el motivo, Sora?" Marluxia comenzó después de algún tiempo. "Espera, espera, déjame adivinar." El corte antes de que Sora tenía la oportunidad de decir nada.

"Está bien, así que el mes pasado el muchacho confesó su amor eterno"

"No, me confesó hace 2 meses." Sora interrumpido.

"Hey, yo estoy diciendo la historia aquí, cariño." Marluxia chasqueó los dedos. Sora puso su mano sobre su boca para abstuvo de reír. "Está bien ..." Marluxia intentó de nuevo. "Así que hace dos meses, un niño llamado Roxas ..." Sora sonrió ante la mención del nombre de su amada. "... Confesó su amor por ti."

"Bueno, felicidades Sr. Kimura, el hombre de sus sueños se había caído por fin para ti." Marluxia dijo. "Pero espera, ¿qué es esto, Sr. Kimura tiene un problema. HE ..." Marluxia tono a su voz, al ver que Sora está a punto de interrumpir de nuevo. "Él y yo que quería decir", señaló Sora. "... No sabe qué hacer. Así que lo que hizo fue bombardeado mi tienda de flores y pedir un consejo.

"¿Puedes creer que sabotear mi tienda de flores por un consejo?" Marluxia dijo exasperado.

"Hey eso no es lo que pasó ..." Sora dijo.

"¿En serio?" Marluxia preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona. "Usted me dice tu versión de la historia a continuación, Sora. Estoy empezando a perder sus reacciones lindo cuando te hablan de _Roxas ... "_ Marluxia, dijo, y añadió besando sonidos al final.

"S-Cállate". Sora se ruborizó.

_**Flashback ...**_

" _Marly! MARLY! " Sora estalló en la puerta delantera de Marly y casi de inmediato a todos los clientes en la tienda fue a modo de pánico. "Marly! Marly ¡Es una emergencia. Tengo que hablar contigo!"_

" _¿Qué está pasando? " Dijo uno de los clientes de Marluxia._

" _¿Nos están robando? " Una mujer de edad con dos tulipanes blancos en la mano, preguntó._

" _No quiero morir! " Una niña, con dos bebés en la mano gritó._

_Marluxia saltó en frente de su escritorio y dijo: "Cálmate todo el mundo, no estamos robando. Mi amigo tiene problemas. Por favor, desnudo con ella."_

_Un coro de "¡Oh se escucharon entre la multitud._

" _Yo no tengo problemas! " Sora miró al hombre con cabeza de color rosa._

" _Así que si ustedes no le importa, me voy a entretener a mi amigo por un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Acabo de llamar a mi en la espalda cuando me necesites. " Marluxia dijo y volvió a los clientes con sus vidas._

" _Suzie! " Marluxia llamó._

" _¿Sí? " Suzie, una chica rubia preguntó. Llevaba una falda rosa, una blusa sin mangas blanca, y su pelo estaba en un pony._

" _Sé que estás aquí para comprar algunas flores, miel, pero ¿te importaría tomar a su cargo por un tiempo? " Marluxia preguntó cortésmente._

" _¿Qué hay para mí? " Suzie preguntó._

" _Te daré cincuenta dólares. " Marluxia dijo._

" _Deal ". Suzie dijo mientras sostenía la mano de Marluxia. Marluxia puso el billete de cincuenta dólares a la mano de Suzie y se estrecharon las manos. "Tío Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor!" Suzie sonrió._

" _Lo sé. " Marluxia sonrió. "Ahora, en la parte de atrás de ti." Dijo mientras empujaba Sora a la sala de almacenamiento._

" _Riku! " Sora exclamó cuando vio que el tipo dijo sentado sobre una caja, con un ramo de flores en la mano._

" _Hiya Sora! " Riku se puso de pie con una sonrisa._

" _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? " Sora preguntó._

" _Para comprar flores ". Riku dijo, señalando lo obvio._

" _Yo nunca no lo hizo-mente. " Sora dijo. Se sentó en la caja, Riku había estado sentado en y suspiró._

" _¿Qué pasa, Sora? " Riku preguntó preocupado. Colocó las flores a un lado y se sentó junto a su mejor amigo._

" _Eso es lo que yo quería saber también. " Marluxia dijo._

" _Estoy enamorada ... "murmuró Sora._

" _Usted es qué? " Riku preguntó._

" _Estoy enamorada, Riku! " Sora exclamó. "Estoy enamorado"._

" _Con el tipo Roxas? " Marluxia preguntó. Sora asintió. "Bueno, felicitaciones. Usted finalmente se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por tu enamorado mucho tiempo". Marluxia sonrió y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba._

" _Okaaay ... "Riku dijo, tratando de seguir el ritmo de la conversación. "Así que usted está en el amor, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?"_

" _Roxas me ama. " Sora dijo, casi por encima de susurro._

" _¿En serio? " Riku le preguntó sólo para asegurarse. Sora asintió._

" _¿En serio? mío ... eso es genial, cariño. " Marluxia arrulló._

" _Bueno, si Roxas está enamorado de usted y usted lo ama así, entonces ¿cuál es el problema? " Riku preguntó pacientemente._

" _No lo sé ". Sora enterró su cara entre sus manos. "Sé que me encanta, bueno, al menos eso creo yo. Pero cuanto más pienso en ello, más miedo me vuelvo."_

" _¿Qué tienes miedo, Sora? " Riku preguntó._

" _No lo sé ". Sora dijo, con la voz ahogada por sus manos._

_Marluxia puso una mano sobre el hombro de Riku y le dio una mirada que dice "déjame manejar esto"._

_Riku se deslizó hacia la izquierda y dio lugar a Marluxia para sentarse. "Sora ..."_

_Sora gruñó, indicando que él está escuchando._

" _Lo amas ¿verdad? "_

" _Sí ... "Sora susurró._

" _Entonces dime, ¿qué le tienes miedo, Sora? " Marluxia dijo en un tono maternal._

_Sora levantó la cabeza y miró a Marluxia. Miró a Riku, quien mirándolo con preocupación, luego volvió a mirar a Marluxia nuevo. Él suspiró. "Me temo que lo ames, Marly."_

_Marluxia resopló un poco en esto, porque incluso en los más débiles momento de Sora, él se las arregló para bromear sobre el nombre de Marluxia. "¿Por qué, Sora?"_

" _Porque si me quedé profundamente enamorada de él, va a ser difícil para mí volver a estar arriba ". Sora explicó: "Piensa en ello, ¿y si él y yo tuvimos una gran pelea y él decide que él y yo estamos por hacer. ¿Qué voy a hacer entonces, ¿eh?"_

" _Sora ... "Marluxia pasó un brazo reconfortante a su alrededor. "Si eso es lo que le tienes miedo, entonces no estás listo?"_

" _No está listo? ¿Por qué? " Sora preguntó._

" _por amor ". Marluxia dijo. "Tal vez es sólo un enamoramiento o una aventura es por eso que estamos tan confundidos, cariño."_

" _Pero no es una aventura, MARLY! Tampoco es un flechazo ". Sora eliminado Marluxia brazo y se levantó. "Sé que es amor porque ..." Se interrumpió._

" _Sora ". Dicho niño a Riku. "Riku?"_

_Riku suspiró. "Te voy a hacer un trato, ¿de acuerdo?"_

" _Está bien ". Sora acordado._

" _Voy a dar un mes para resolver sus sentimientos hacia Roxas y una vez que te has dado cuenta que eres verdaderamente, locamente y profundamente enamorada de él, te voy a ayudar en el cortejo de él o lo que sea que quieras con él . "_

" _¿Qué quieres decir con "lo que sea que yo lo que le con?" Sora preguntó, sin obtener Riku._

" _Oh, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. " Riku sonrió._

" _Okaayy ... "Sora dijo, todavía confundido. "Pero lo que si no entender mis sentimientos por Roxas, pero sé que está ahí?"_

" _Entonces, al igual que lo dijo Marluxia, tienes problemas ". Riku dijo con una sonrisa socarrona._

" _Rikuuuu! " Sora se quejó._

" _Sólo estoy bromeando! " Riku alzó las manos en alto._

_Sora puso mala cara. "Ah, y en caso de que Sora finalmente va a hacer el cambio, ustedes me dicen ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que sea especial para este mocoso que tanto amamos"._

" _Gracias. " Sora sonrió. "Hey!" Miró a Marluxia._

_**Fin del Flash Back ...**_

Sora terminó su historia con un rubor en sus mejillas enojado que deja a Marluxia risa en el suelo.

"¡Mira! Por eso me encanta cuando le cuente historias sobre Roxas". Marluxia se rió. "Eres soooooooooo lindo!"

"S-cállate." Sora se sonrojó más difícil. Marluxia se rió.

"A-de todos modos, tengo que ir ahora. Todavía tengo mucho que hacer y Roxas es despedido ya." Sora dijo mientras miraba su reloj.

"Está bien, está bien." Marluxia dijo.

Sora oferta adiós y se dirigió a la puerta principal. "Feliz de Un Mes, amigo! Goodluck!" Marluxia gritó delante de la puerta cerrada.

Sora sonrió para sus adentros y se dirigió a la tienda más próxima llamada Delicias. Dentro de la tienda estaba llena de chocolates y otros dulces en la actualidad la gente anhela.

"Buenas tardes, Demyx!" Sora dijo al entrar en la tienda.

"Hey Sora!" Demyx dijo alegremente.

"Así que, aquí coger a esas cajas especiales de chocolate que usted pidió?" Demyx preguntó, su nivel de energía nunca vaciló.

"Yeha!" Sora sonrió.

"Sweet!" Demyx se rió de su propia broma. "Espera aquí!"

Después de un minuto o dos, Demyx volvió con una caja rectangular negro sellado con una cinta de color azul oscuro. "Aquí está su chocolate." Demyx dijo mientras le entregaba la caja a Sora. "Un tipo afortunado que Roxas, ¿no?" Le dio un codazo juguetonamente el brazo de Sora.

"No, yo soy el afortunado." Sora sonrió a la caja.

"Así cliché, hombre." Demyx resopló.

Sora Miled a Demyx. "Bueno, tengo que ir ahora, no quiero llegar tarde a mi gran día."

"Nos vemos!" Demyx saludó a Sora. Sora le devolvió el saludo y salió de la tienda.

Volvió a su coche y se colocan los artículos que compró en el asiento del pasajero. Abrió la guantera y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro en el interior.

Lo colocó sobre encima de la caja de bombones. Sora sonrió mientras miraba a los regalos.

"Estoy seguro de Roxas no querría de ninguna otra manera. Después de todo, ama los regalos lindos como estos." Sora se dijo. "Además, sorprende como estos son la razón por la que él y yo estamos juntos en el primer lugar."

_**Flashback ...**_

" _S-Sora ... Es que, es que Sora? " Roxas pidió a sus amigos, Xion, Axel y Larxene._

" _Bueno, vamos a ver ... "Larxene dijo que ella y sus amigos llegaron principal de la escuela. "Pelo alto, moreno y de punta, la piel color canela, adorables mejillas ... Sí, es tu Sora bien"._

_Roxas se ruborizó. "Él no es mi Sora."_

" _. " Axel y Xion, dijo, claramente no comprar protesta de Roxas._

" _¡Cállate! " Roxas hizo un mohín. "Me tengo que ir ahora."_

" _Yeah! Diviértete con tu Woxxxxiiiieee fecha! " Xion arrulló._

" _¡Adiós! " Roxas oferta adiós, irritación leve por el seudónimo y la cabeza hacia Sora._

_Sora vio junto a su coche como su pronto-a-ser-amante se dirigió hacia él. Apretó el oso de peluche en la mano y lo miró. "Tal vez debería darte un poco de tiempo?" Sora dijo al oso. "No quiero asustarlo ahora, ¿verdad?" Sora hizo el oso movió la cabeza y se rió._

_Él abre la puerta asiento de atrás y se coloca el oso en el asiento. Cerró la puerta de atrás inmediatamente, justo a tiempo para la llegada de Roxas._

" _Hey! " Roxas dijo con una enorme sonrisa._

" _Hey ... Sora sonrió._

" _Watcha tienes ahí? " Roxas preguntó mientras trataba de mirar atrás Sora._

" _¿Dónde? " Sora preguntó, actuando inocentemente. "No veo nada aquí, Roxas. Debes estar perdiendo la cabeza"._

" _No lo soy. " Roxas dijo mientras se hizo todo lo posible para no sacar la lengua. "Vi que sostenía algo en sus manos hace un rato."_

" _¿En serio? " Sora levantó una ceja._

" _En serio ". Roxas se cruzó de brazos frente a él y levantó una ceja también._

_Sora sacó una caja de su chaqueta y se lo mostró a Roxas. "¿Quiere decir esto?"_

_Roxas tomó la caja y la abrió. "Son para ti, Roxas." Sora dijo sin mirar al chico rubio._

" _Para mí? " Roxas sonrió. "¿Por qué?"_

" _No lo sé ". Sora dijo. "Yo sólo pensé en darle algo desde ya estoy aquí"._

" _Oh, gracias, Sora. " Roxas sonrió, nd esta vez era una sonrisa llena. Se puede decir, porque sus ojos están brillando de alegría._

" _De nada ". Sora coincidía con la sonrisa en la cara de Roxas._

" _Hablando de eso, ¿cómo es que estás aquí no? que no te quiere aquí, pero pensé que el entrenamiento de hoy? " Roxas preguntó con un poco de preocupación en su tono._

" _Sí, así es. " Sora dijo con calma-. "Pero yo no me siento un poco como asistir a nuestro entrenamiento de hoy."_

" _¿Por qué? ¿Es algo malo? "_

" _No, yo sólo quiero pasar este día con ustedes. " Sora se ruborizó._

_Roxas se sonrojó como wel. "¿Qué has dicho?"_

" _Nada. Vamos. Te llevaré al parque. " Sora dijo mientras se indicó a Roxas para entrar el coche. Sora suspiró profundamente y entró. Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y comenzó su motor._

" _¿Estás listo para ir? " Sora preguntó._

" _Sólo un segundo ". Roxas dijo._

" _¿Qué es eso? " Sora miró directamente a los ojos de océano azul de su amigo._

" _¿Has visto una calculadora científica en algún lugar de aquí? " Roxas preguntó._

" _En realidad no. " Sora dijo. Sora se inclinó sobre la guantera que hizo sonrojar a Roxas lo cerca que él y Sora es._

" _Bueno, no está aquí. " Sora dijo._

" _¿Está seguro? " Roxas preguntó sin mirar a Sora. "Recuerdo que me eché algo en el asiento de atrás cuando nos dirigíamos a la lucha. ¿Recuerdas?"_

_Roxas se dio la vuelta en su asiento para que pueda tener una mejor vista del asiento trasero. "Tal vez sea en el piso ..."_

" _Esperar no se ven aquí! " Sora exclamó._

" _Wehehelll, ¿qué es esto? " Roxas dijo mientras el oso de peluche en el asiento. Se sentó de nuevo correctamente en su asiento y examinó el oso de peluche. El oso de peluche es un oso blanco vestido de azul marino y una camisa polo azul marino._

" _¿Quién es esto, Sor? " Roxas preguntó, ignorando el dolor en su corazón. "O mejor aún, que le dio esto a usted?"_

_Sora se dejó caer en su asiento y suspiró. "Nadie le dio eso a mí, Roxas. De hecho, me lo compré para alguien especial."_

_En este Roxas no podía dejar de mirar a Sora. "D-de verdad?" Le preguntó mientras trataba de poner su mejor sonrisa. "W-¿quién es?"_

_Sora sonrió y le revolvió el pelo de Roxas. "¿Por qué no te das cuenta por ti mismo."_

_Roxas tomó la tarjeta adjunta al brazo del oso y lo leyó._

Lo Roxie-está bien si te llamo, porque si no me puede parar. Sólo decir que okay.-Bien, humor serio. Roxas, estoy muy agradecido de que alguien como tú llegaste a mi vida, de forma inesperada. Nunca pensé que me gustaría estar en el creo que la idea de estar en el amor.

Pero entonces, ese día llegó, ese día muy memorable cuando mi mundo se volvió de repente al revés. El día que vi la cosa llamada amor en sus ojos.

Yo estaba tan sorprendido el día que dijiste que sientes algo por mí. No esperaba que, de todas las personas en este gran mundo, se enamoraría de mí. ME! Quiero decir, vamos, yo no soy tan especial. Bueno, eso es lo que yo solía pensar en mí mismo, hasta usted.

Día a día, que me mostró lo especial que soy como persona por sus palabras, sus acciones ... su todo. A veces me siento como abusar de su amabilidad, porque ni una sola vez he hecho nada para devolver cualquiera de su bondad.

Tenía tanto miedo de amarte en un primer momento, Roxas. Primero que todo, soy mayor que tú. Sé que la edad no es siempre un factor cuando usted está en el amor con alguien, pero el hecho de que soy mayor, hace que nuestra manera de pensar diferente. Tú y yo veo el mundo de otra manera porque yo mismo he experimentado un montón de cosas que no tienen.

Por eso, a veces tendemos a discutir sobre el pedacito más pequeño de lo que nos lleva a la segunda razón. No quiero que luchemos, Roxas. Sé que en todas las relaciones, las peleas van y vienen y ayudan a hacer una relación más fuerte, todavía no puedo dejar de pensar que si tú y yo nos peleamos, me pierde para siempre, porque tú y yo creo que nosotros " d estar mejor sin el otro ..

Pero debido a que me demostró que me amas con nuestro día a día, me doy cuenta de que no hay nada que temer en el amor. No si ese alguien eres tú, Roxas.

Yo siempre estaré agradecido de tenerte Roxas. Te quiero. No he dicho. * Finalmente * I. AMOR. USTED.

Sora ~

_Roxas terminado de leer la nota y lo dobló de nuevo en su forma original. La colocó debajo del brazo del peluche y se coloca el oso de peluche en su regazo mientras él adora la belleza de ella._

" _Así que ... "Sora empezó cuando Roxas no dijo nada. "Roxas ..."_

" _Sí ... "Roxas dijo, todavía adorando al oso de peluche._

" _Roxas ... "Sora volvió a intentarlo._

" _¿Qué? " Roxas sonrió y miró a Sora. Sora se sonrojó al ver que Roxas también tenía la misma cantidad de enrojecimiento en su rostro. Roxas colocó el oso de peluche en el asiento trasero, y le sonrió a Sora una vez más._

" _Roxas, ¿no eres tú-no son a decir algo? " Sora preguntó nerviosamente._

" _¿Qué hay que decir, Sora? " Roxas dijo._

_Sora tomó una respiración profunda. "Roxas ..."_

" _¿Sí? " Roxas preguntó._

" _I l-lo-amor ". Él suspiró. "Roxas, Te amo." Inmediatamente, Sora cerró los ojos y esperó la reacción de Roxas._

" _Yo también, Sora. " Sora abrió un ojo y se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa Roxas, el rubor mismo estaba todavía en su abrió el otro ojo y dijo: "¿En serio? Lo siento que era una pregunta tonta."_

_Roxas tomó la mano de Sora y le estrechó la mano, dijo: "No es un tonto. Y sí, lo hago, Sora. Te Amo"._

_Sora se sonrojó más difícil. "Pero ¿por qué no dijo nada cuando terminé de leer mi carta?"_

" _Porque yo quería decir, Sor. Después de todo, las cosas están mejor, dijo que la escrita ". Roxas dijo._

" _Usted sabe que lo más cliché que he escuchado ". Sora dijo._

" _Yo sé y eso está bien. Al menos se trataba de mí, la persona que amas. " Roxas risa._

" _S-cállate! " Sora se ruborizó._

" _Cierra la boca? " Roxas cara cayó. "Lo siento, Sora. No voy a presumir nunca más."_

" _Hey, hey ". Sora ahuecó la mejilla derecha Roxas y le hizo mirarle. "Yo no lo dije en ese sentido, Rox. Yo sólo me hiciste sentir tan mareado que no sabía que pensar. Véase, por tus dulces palabras que me estás haciendo decir cosas como mareada y esas cosas . No soy yo-"_

" _Sora, estás desvariando otra vez. " Roxas cortar-in._

" _I-Lo siento. " Sora sonrió débilmente._

" _Está bien. Me encanta cuando despotricar ". Roxas sonrió. "Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?"_

" _¿Qué quieres decir? " Sora preguntó._

" _Bueno, ahora que sabemos que nuestros sentimientos por los demás, ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto? "Roxas dijo._

" _Bueno, ¿qué crees que debemos hacer? " Sora preguntó._

" _Soy nuevo en este mundo, Sora ". Roxas indicado._

" _No se rían bien, pero yo soy demasiado nuevo, Rox ". Sora dijo con la cabeza gacha._

_Roxas puso su mano bajo la barbilla de Sora y el muchacho hizo mirarlo. "Ahora, ¿por qué me río de alguien que amo."_

_Sora sonrió débilmente a Roxas. "Estoy contento de haber sido tú eres el primero y es de esperar, voy a ser el último."_

" _Oh, seguro que lo será. " Sora sonrió. Él ahuecó las mejillas Roxas y miró fijamente a los ojos de Roxas. "¿Puedo?"_

" _¿Puede usted qué? " Roxas preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta._

" _Esto ". Sora dio labios de Roxas un rápido beso y se separó de la rubia inmediatamente._

" _¿Ese? " Roxas preguntó mientras rubor locamente._

" _Sí ... "Sora respiró con fuerza._

" _Estaría bien si lo haces otra vez, Sora? " Roxas preguntó con timidez._

" _Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías ". Sora ahuecó la mejilla Roxas de nuevo y lo besó. Esta vez fue más largo y más dulce que la primera. Claro que fue descuidado al principio, pero después de algún tiempo, los dos encontraron el ángulo correcto para su beso y pronto se convirtió en una pasión._

_**Fin del Flashback ...**_

Sora se rió de esa memoria. Sin duda, ese fue el día más feliz de su vida.

Él golpeó el pedal del acelerador y empezó a conducir.

_En mi camino, Rox. Dame cinco minutos y nos vemos en la puerta principal._

_-Sor_

_**To be continued ... ^ _ ^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo Cuatro**_

_En mi camino, Rox. Dame cinco minutos y nos vemos en la puerta principal._

_-Sor_

Roxas sonrió a su teléfono celular y lo puso en el bolsillo.

_Rrrriiiiing!_

"Ese es todo el tiempo que nos queda." Zexion dijo, dejando su libro de trigonometría y frente a la clase. "Nos vemos todos mañana".

Roxas grabed su bagpack en el suelo y comenzó a arreglar sus cosas.

"Oh, no te olvides ..." Zexion dijo que hizo Roxas miró. "Vamos a tener un examen mañana en trigonometría inversa".

"Awwwwwww ..." La clase dijeron a coro.

"No me aww". Zexion se cruzó de brazos frente a su pecho mientras que da su clase de la mirada daga. "En lugar de quejarse, le sugiero que todo estudio de modo que ninguno de los dos en esta clase se producirá un error." Zexion suspiró. "Clase despedido".

Roxas cremallera de su bolsa y se la colgó en el hombro derecho.

"Roxas ..." Zexion dijo que la rubia dijo que pasó su escritorio.

"Sí, señor?" Roxas preguntó cortésmente.

"Me preguntaba si podría pedir prestado un poco de su, Roxas. ¿Estaría bien?" Zexion preguntó.

"Bueno ..." Roxas dudó.

Zexion suspiró. Se puso de pie y se dirigió f alrededor de su escritorio a Roxas cara. "Escucha. Te estoy entrando al concurso de ensayo escritura nacional".

"Seriuosly?" Roxas rostro estaba radiante de alegría. "Pero me espere, ¿por qué?"

"Bueno, el comité Inglés ha leído su ensayo sobre" Cómo Conservar la Energía a fin de salvar la Tierra, y decidieron que su trabajo era lo mejor que he visto nunca. ", Dijo Zexion. "Me dijeron que sería mejor si usted participar en el concurso, ya que no sólo le dará título a la escuela, sino que también dan título a ti mismo."

"Tis es una vez en una oportunidad única, Roxas. Y con ese talento tuyo, yo digo que la tome." Zexion anima.

"Pero, señor ..." Roxas suspiró. "Yo no creo ... no creo que pueda hacerlo. ¿Qué pasa si yo-"

"Olvídate del 'qué pasaría si', Roxas". Zexion dijo. "Sólo recuerde, la razón por la que fueron elegidos se debe a que los profesores creen en sus habilidades y creyeron en ti".

"Wow, nunca he oído hablar de esta manera, el Sr. Zexion". Roxas medio rió.

"Bueno, tengo mis momentos." Zexion sonrió. "Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Estás en?"

"Hmmmm ..." Roxas llevó el dedo índice a la sien. "Está bien."

"Gracias. Sabía que podía contar contigo." Zexion dijo. "Está bien, vete ahora."

Roxas asintió. "Adiós Mr. Zexion. And thanks!" Dijo que cuando llegó a la puerta.

"¿Qué hizo el señor Zexion hablar con usted?" Xion preguntó, una vez Roxas ya estaba fuera del aula.

Roxas se dirigió a su amigo que está sentado junto a las taquillas. "Nada".

"Oh, vamos, Roxas". Xion se levantó. "No seas tan douche".

"Hey!" Roxas miró.

Xion se rió por lo tanto Roxas haciendo rodar sus ojos. "Hang-on, ¿dónde está Axel y Larxene?"

"Ya pasó por delante". Xion dijo. "Axel dijo que quiere comprar Larxene la limitada forma de corazón de caramelo en frente de la escuela."

"Oh". Roxas dijo. "Mejor nos vamos ahora. Sora va a estar aquí en cualquier momento".

"Está bien. Anything for Mayor Sora." Xion se rió. Roxas negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar.

"Así que ..." comenzó a Xion. "Un mes, ¿no?"

"Así es." Roxas sonrió. "No puedo creer que mi primera relación sería tanto tiempo".

"Bueno, creo, amigo." Xion revolvió el pelo de Roxas. "No todas las relaciones últimos, ya sabes. Especialmente cuando es tu primera vez."

"Whatcha 'decir con eso?" Roxas arqueó una ceja.

"No sé". Xion se encogió de hombros. "Hey ... ¿Recuerdas cuando te presenté Sora a nosotros?"

"Sí ... ¿Y qué?" Roxas preguntó.

"Nada. Acabo de pensar en ello." Xion dijo.

"Chica rara". Roxas murmuró.

"Escuché eso!" Xion golpeó la frente de Roxas.

"Hey! Eso duele!" Roxas regañó. Xion se echó a reír y salió corriendo.

"Xion!" Roxas persiguió a la muchacha-.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Roxas dijo una vez que había alcanzado a Xion. "Reduzca la velocidad, campeón." Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Xion.

"No soy tan pequeño, Roxas". Xion dijo que los dos siguen su camino fuera. Roxas se rió.

_**Flashback ...**_

" _¿Seguro que quiere presentarme a sus amigos? " Sora le preguntó frenéticamente. "Quiero decir, yo ya te tengo." Roxas se sonrojó en este punto. "¿No es eso suficiente?"_

" _Bueno, por supuesto que sí, Sor. " Roxas Sora pellizcó la mejilla. "Pero aún así mis amigos tienen que saber de ti. Acerca de nosotros". Roxas sonrió._

" _¿Qué pasa si no me gusta? " Sora preguntó tristeza se muestra en su voz._

" _¿Me estás tomando el pelo? " Roxas preguntó con incredulidad. "Mis amigos te gusta, Sor. Confía en mí." Él ahuecó la mejilla de Sora y lo acarició con el pulgar._

_Sora suspiró. Puso su mano encima de la mano de Roxas, el otro a su mejilla, y sonrió al chico rubio. "Está bien. Pero tú eres mía próxima reunión."_

_Roxas ojos se agrandaron. "¿Qué por qué?"_

_Sora tomó la mano de Roxas en la cara y le dio un apretón. "Sólo porque ..."_

" _¿Qué? " Roxas frente se arrugó. "¿Qué clase de razón es esa?"_

" _Mi razón ". Sora se rió. Roxas puso mala cara pero decidió impulsar el tema de distancia._

_Los dos salieron del coche y caminamos mano a mano en el lugar de siempre. "Esto es". Roxas apretó la mano de Sora. Roxas empujar la cortina hacia arriba y sonrió cuando vio._

" _Hola chicos! " Roxas dijo._

" _Mira quién decidió aparecer. " Axel dijo. Se puso de pie y sacó una sal marina de helado de la chaqueta. "Tienes veinte minutos de retraso, hombre."_

" _Lo sé. Gracias. " Roxas tomó el helado. "Lo siento, estoy un poco con alguien."_

" _Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ... "Axel se rió. "¿Es el hombre HOOT universidad, te adoro tanto?" Él susurró. Larxene y Xion hizo risitas suaves. Roxas se ruborizó._

" _Sí ". Roxas asintió. "En realidad, su aquí y ahora." Roxas tiró dentro de Sora, haciendo exclamaciones de Roxas._

" _Chicos, quiero que conozcas a Sora. " Roxas sonrió a sus amigos. "Sora, los chicos"._

" _N-nice to meet you ". Sora saludó a ellos._

" _Hey man ". Axel le tendió una mano para Sora. "Mi nombre es Axel."_

_Sora tomó la mano y se la estrechó. "HI". Sora asintió con una sonrisa._

" _Hola Sora ... "Xion dijo crédulamente. "Estoy Xion. Encantado de conocerte."_

" _Usted también, Xion. " Sora sonrió._

" _Así que Roxas ... "Larxene se levantó del sofá. "Finalmente conseguí tipo". Ella sonrió. Se puso de pie, además de su niño y vinculado sus brazos juntos. Le tendió una mano delante de Sora y le dijo: "Soy Larxene"._

_Sora le dio la mano Larxene y le sonrió. "Un placer conocerte."_

" _Estoy tan contenta de que Roxas y por fin juntos, hombre. " Larxene juguetonamente golpeó el brazo de Sora. "Lo siento, estoy acostumbrado a hacer eso a mis amigos. Incluso si son nuevos." Larxene explicó._

" _Está bien. " Sora dijo con sinceridad. "Me gusta este ajuste un poco."_

" _Uhmm ... no es que yo quiero interrumpir pero uhmmm ... ¿te importaría si todos tenemos un asiento? " Xion sugerido._

_La banda se miraron y se rieron una vez que se dieron cuenta de su situación actual. Una vez instalados, Sora preguntó. "Así Larxene, me dijiste que eres feliz por mí y Roxas, ¿no?" Larxene asintió. "¿Por qué es eso?" Sora preguntó con mucha felicidad._

" _Bueno, para uno, Roxas es nuestro amigo. " Larxene explicó. "Y dos"_

" _Dos nos salva de las horas sin parar de contar historias acerca de Sora. " Axel interrumpido. "No es que me importa escuchar cosas sobre ti. Pero vamos, imagina oír cosas acerca de otro tipo de una forma esponjosa?"_

_Sora se rió. "Yo sé lo que siente el hombre. Roxas consigue llevar un poco cuando habla de mí." Hizo un guiño a Roxas._

_Roxas se ruborizó. "S-cállate." Él juguetonamente golpeó la cabeza de Sora. "Pero es verdad, Rox. Cuando usted hable con mi-" la voz de Sora fue amortiguado por parte de Roxas._

" _Ohh quemar! " Xion comentó. Axel y Larxene rió._

" _Air! Aire! " Sora dijo en mano de Roxas._

_Roxas es liberado boca de Sora. Sora miró a su amante, pero luego se calmó de inmediato una vez Roxas articuló sus palabras favoritas. "Te Amo"._

" _Te amo demasiado, Roxas ". Sora dijo alegremente._

" _Wow Sora, tú sí que sabes cómo expresar su amor en una "forma silenciosa" eh ". Larxene citado. Todo el mundo se echó a reír._

" _Así que Sora ... "Xion comenzó de nuevo. "Usted es un estudiante de la universidad, ¿no?"_

" _Así es. " Sora dijo. "El primer año para ser exactos." Afirmó. Miró a su derecha y vio que la expresión de Roxas fue ó la mano de Roxas y le dio un ligero apretón. Roxas miró y le dedicó una sonrisa._

" _Rox ... "Sora empezó a Roxas, pero negó con la cabeza._

" _Lo importante está en Sora? " Axel preguntó._

" _Licenciado en Bellas Artes, Mención Diseño Interior ". Sora dijo._

" _Whoa ... ¿no es eso lo que quieres para la universidad, Roxas? " Pidió a la rubia dijo._

" _Bueno, sí. Pero todavía no estoy muy seguro de si. " Roxas indicado. "Está bien, Rox. Usted todavía tiene un año para decidir sobre esto". Sora le susurró en el oído de Roxas. "No te preocupes, te voy a ayudar." Roxas sonrió ante esto._

" _Bueno, el tiempo vuela. " Sora se puso de pie y le indicó a Roxas a hacer lo mismo. "Ha sido un placer, chicos." Sora sonrió a la pandilla. "Nos comprometemos ... o mejor dicho, te lo prometo volver pronto y para pasar el tiempo con ustedes."_

" _un placer conocerte, Sora ". Xion saludó._

" _Cuida de Roxas, ¿de acuerdo? " Axel recordó. "Es un torpe total que usted sabe." Le susurró al oído de Sora._

" _Lo he oído. " Roxas miró a su amigo pelirrojo. Axel se rió._

" _¡Adiós! " Sora y Roxas dijo que simultáneamente al salir del lugar habitual._

" _Bueno, eso estuvo bien. " Sora comentó._

" _Mira, yo te dije que te gusta. " Roxas se pellizcó las mejillas de Sora._

_Sora tomó las armas Roxas y la envolvió alrededor de su cuello. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura Roxas y le plantó un beso en los labios dulces de Roxas._

" _Bueno ... eso fue inesperado. " Roxas dijo que una vez que se separaron._

" _Lo fue? " Sora levantó una ceja._

" _Bueno dime, ¿por qué en el mundo que me besas en medio de un callejón oscuro? " Roxas trató de razonar._

" _Porque te ves tan adorable, Roxas ". Sora se frotó la nariz con Roxas._

_Roxas se ruborizó. "No, la verdadera razón, Sora." Sora suspiró. Sacó Roxas más cerca de su cuerpo y apoyó la frente sobre Roxas. "Hace un tiempo atrás, cuando Xion me preguntó acerca de la universidad, tienes aura cambió de repente._

" _Un minuto que tú y yo estábamos pasando con la banda y el próximo que estabas aburrido. " Sora acarició la mejilla de Roxas. "¿Qué pasa, Rox?"_

" _Yo no lo sé, Sor. " Roxas dijo. "Yo ..." Él suspiró. "Sólo pensé que si estás en la universidad, y estoy en el colegio, la gente podría pensar que nuestra relación está mal"._

" _No, no, Rox. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? " Sora preguntó con mucha preocupación._

" _Piense en ello Sor, cuando la gente nos pregunta en qué año estamos, digamos 4 º añ año ". Roxas indicado. "Si ya estás en la universidad, como estudiante de primer año, y todavía estoy en el colegio, ¿no crees que la gente va a decir que te estoy usando o jugar con usted o algo así?"_

" _Ahora, ¿de dónde esa idea? " Sora preguntó. "Ya sabes, si hay alguien en esta relación que va a estar jugando, soy yo y no tú, Rox. Soy un maduro. Debo saber"_

" _Ya está. Tú lo has dicho Sor. " Roxas se separó del abrazo de Sora. Apoyó la espalda en una pared cercana y se cruzó de brazos frente a él. "No estoy lo suficientemente maduro, Sor. Ese es el problema."_

" _Hey, hey, Rox, Rox ". Sora Roxas ahuecó la mejilla pero Roxas miró hacia otro lado. Sora suspiró. "Roxas". Él dijo en tono severo pero Roxas no lo miró. Sora volvió a suspirar. "¿Y qué si usted no está todavía maduro como todo el mundo esperaba que seas, no me importa. Todavía me amas de todos modos."_

_Roxas miró a Sora. "¿Quiere decir eso?"_

_Sora asintió. "Ahora deja de llorar o te voy a besar 'hasta que usted no puede respirar más." Sora sonrió maliciosamente._

" _Claro que quiero. " Roxas envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de Sora y tiró del niño cerca de él. "Para que lo sepas, yo no estaba llorando." Dijo que antes de que él le dio un beso en los labios de Sora._

" _Claro que no. " Sora dijo, no comprar protesta de Roxas. "Pero yo no estaba ..." protesta de Roxas hizo el silencio cuando Sora puso sus labios sobre los de Roxas, una vez más._

_**Fin del Flashback ...**_

"Oh ... didn'y sabía que eras ese amigo emocional". Xion juguetonamente golpeó el brazo de Roxas.

"Hey!" Roxas dijo mientras se frotaba el brazo lesionado. "Lo digo en serio, Xi. No todos los días se llega a conocer a un tipo como Sora ya sabes." Roxas razonado.

"Sí ... sí ... whateve". Xion dijo en tono cariñoso. "Pero aún así ... Me alegro de que Sora es una parte de tu vida. Todos lo estamos."

"¿En serio?" Roxas dijo con lleno de entusiasmo.

Xion asintió.

"Eso es bueno". Roxas sonrió. De repente, de la nada, el entusiasmo de Roxas disminuido.

"Lo que es Roxas equivocadas?" Xiona preguntó mientras los dos redondeó una esquina y se dirigió a las escaleras. "¿He contado la historia de cómo conocí a un amigo de Sora?" Roxas preguntó. "No fue exactamente el mejor momento de la vida, en realidad."

"¿No te gusta?" Xion sugerido.

"No exactamente". Roxas dijo en un tono triste.

_**Flashback ...**_

_Sora abrió la puerta de Roxas y ayudó al muchacho salió del coche. Él pasó el brazo por la cintura de Roxas, y cerró la puerta con su mano libre._

" _No te pongas nervioso, ¿de acuerdo? " Sora dijo._

" _Psssshh ... ¿Por qué lo haría? " Roxas preguntó, tratando de ser fuerte. Sora negó con la cabeza. Él ahuecó la mejilla de la rubia y le dijo: "Porque tú estás conmigo."_

" _¿Qué? " Roxas frente fruncido._

" _Nada. Me dijo Te amo. " Sora sonrió. Roxas se ruborizó. Sora se sonrojó por dentro y tomó la mano de Roxas. "Vamos, estoy seguro de Riku y Kairi son en nuestro lugar favorito"._

_Roxas se limitó a asentir._

" _¡Ahí están! " Sora exclamó cuando vio a sus amigos sentados bajo un árbol de flor de cerezo._

" _Sora! " Kairi, ser la chica es ella, exclamó. Ella caer la pluma y el cuaderno en la hierba y se fue a Sora. Riku seguido._

" _Vamos chicos, ya me extrañaba. Estaba aquí 40 minutos está bien. " Sora se rió._

" _Cállate ". Kairi le sacó la lengua "Por lo tanto, este debe ser su nuevo novio." Ella dijo, cambiando de tema. "Roxas, ¿no?" Le preguntó volviéndose hacia el muchacho-._

" _S-sí ". Roxas le tendió la mano. "Mucho gusto"._

" _No hay necesidad de ser formal, tonto. " Kairi hizo un gesto con la mano para enfatizar lo que decía._

" _Está bien ". Roxas sonrió._

" _Estoy Riku ... "Riku dijo en un tono de piel de ante. "Riku Sumiko. Estoy ..."_

" _Es mi mejor amigo Riku en los mundos enteros de ancho, Roxas ". Sora conificado-in. "Él y yo ..."_

" _Ejem! " Kairi Sora miró con una mano en la cadera._

" _Ni siquiera estoy acabado ". Sora explicó. "Él y yo y Kairi ..." Sora enfatizó su nombre. "Van camino de regreso desde pañales"._

" _Whoa ... eso está bien. " Roxas dijo. "Acabo de conocer a mis amigos recientemente."_

" _¿Quieres decir que se acaba de mudar aquí en Ciudad del Twi? " Riku preguntó._

" _No, no, me mudé aquí hace tres años. " Roxas dijo._

" _Espera, vas a Radiant derecha alta,? " Riku preguntó de nuevo._

_Roxas asintió. "Si. ¿Por qué?"_

" _Así que si usted se mudó aquí hace tres años ... ", dijo Riku mientras trataba de llegar a una conclusión. "Y usted estudió en alta Radiante, ¿cómo es que nunca has visto?" Riku frente fruncido. "Quiero decir que somos sólo un año de diferencia, ¿verdad?"_

" _Creo que el destino no quiso que nuestros caminos para cruzar durante ese tiempo. " Roxas dijo, como el adulto que es._

" _Pero, ¿es el destino es también lo que llevó a Sora en su caso. " Kairi arrulló. "¿Puedes decirme otra vez cómo usted y Sora conocimos? Me encanta escuchar sus historias. Es tan ..." Kair pausa mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir. "Adorable!" Roxas se ruborizó._

" _Oh ... "Roxas dijo, incapaz de decir nada más que eso._

_Sora envolvió un brazo alrededor de Roxas reconfortante y lo atrajo más cerca de su calor. Sonrió a Roxas, con los ojos brillantes de alegría, que a su vez hizo que la sonrisa rubia también._

" _Así que es lo que ustedes quieren ... "Kairi se apagó cuando un camión enorme, tocando una canción de heavy metal, llegó._

" _¿Qué están haciendo aquí? " Riku preguntó señalando el camión._

" _Sup chicos! " Seifer dijo. Él y sus compinches, Fuu y Rai, saltó de la camioneta y se reunieron frente a Sora y sus amigos._

_Sora Roxas tiró de su brazo y puso un brazo protector frente a él._

" _¿Qué está pasando, Sor? ¿Quiénes son? " Roxas le preguntó al oído de Sora._

" _Ya lo verás. " Sora dijo con mucha rabia en su voz._

" _¿Qué quieres? " Riku pregunté, ahora completamente molesto._

" _Hey ... hey ... hay que tomarlo con calma el hombre. " Seifer levantó las manos en el aire. "Nosotros sólo queríamos relajarnos. Chicos ¿no?"_

" _¡Muy bien! " Fuu y Rai dijo al mismo tiempo._

" _Bueno ir relajarse en otro lugar. " Riku mandado._

" _O vamos Ri ". Seifer se acercó a Riku. "Todos somos amigos aquí." Él pasó un brazo alrededor de Riku. Riku tomó el brazo de Seifer y girar. "No somos amigos ... ..., Seifer. Y no me llames Ri, es repugnante". Riku empujado Seifer pero desafortunadamente Seifer recuperó su equilibrio, dejándole ningún daño._

" _Vamos hombre, sólo estamos tratando de hacerse amigo de los chicos. " Seifer lo intentó de nuevo. "Chicos bien?" Volvió a mirar a sus amigos._

" _¡Muy bien! " Fuu y Rai dijo silultaneously._

" _Está bien, no ser grosero ni nada, pero esos dos son como sus malditos robots "murmuró Roxas a Sora._

_Sora se rió. Seifer oído esto que trajo a su atención a la morena._

" _Bueno, bueno, bueno. Si no es SORA! " Dijo con una gran cantidad de veneno. Sora oushed Roxas más atrás y se aferró a su mano, apretado. "Sora lo que está pasando?" Roxas preguntó preocupado._

" _Sólo quédate detrás de mí. " Sora dijo a Roxas. Miró a Roxas y le dio una sonrisa asegura._

_Sora miró hacia atrás y envió dagas hacia Seifer. "¿Qué quieres?" Sora siseó._

" _Como he dicho ... "Seifer se acercó a Sora. Sora y Roxas retrocedió. "... Yo quería ser tu amigo, Sora". Seifer terminado._

" _¿Por qué? " Sora miró, no bajar la guardia._

"' _Porque ... "Seifer se encogió de hombros._

" _Porque, ¿qué? " Sora gritó, ahora realmente irritado._

_Seifer agarró la camisa de Sora y lo sostuvo en el aire. "Porque quiero. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" Seifer miró a los ojos de Sora. Sora le devolvió la mirada y comenzó el concurso de deslumbrante._

" _Sora ... "Roxas murmuró en voz baja._

" _Whoahoho ... "Seifer miró a Roxas. Se dejó caer sobre la hierba Sora y trajo a su atención completa a Roxas. "¿Es este el famoso Roxas?"_

" _F-famoso, ¿cómo? " Roxas tartamudeó mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Seifer._

" _¿Lo van, Seifer. " Sora se levantó y agarró el hombro de Seifer, pero Seifer metió mano de Sora y lo empujó al suelo._

" _Ya veo. No es un gran orador, sí. " Seifer dijo. "Fuu! Rai!"_

" _Riku ... "Kairi agarró la manga de Riku. "Haz algo"._

" _II. Sólo espera un poco, está bien. "_

" _Seifer ". Fuu, dijo que ella y Rai se abrieron paso atrás Seifer. "Tenemos que una persona que no habla aquí, ¿sabes lo que eso significa ¿no es así?" Seifer Rai dio una mirada de soslayo._

_Rai sonrió._

_Seifer clavado Roxas a la más cercana y acercó su rostro peligrosamente cerca de Roxas._

" _Batir Seifer. Él es mío. " Inmediatamente después de Sora dijo eso, él se arrepintió._

" _Ooooohhhh, es tuyo. " Seifer sonrió maliciosamente. "Eso hace que sea aún mejor". Seifer acercó su rostro más cerca y sonrió ante la reacción que tuvo. Roxas cerró los ojos y apretó los labios._

" _Arrgghhhh! Seifer! " Sora agarró camisa Seifer e hizo el muchacho mirarlo. Él llevó a cabo a la barbilla del rubio y lo golpeó en la cara cuadrada. Seifer perdió el equilibrio, pero Fuu y Rai lo atrapó._

" _¿Estás bien? " Fuu preguntó._

" _¿Me veo bien? " Hizo caso omiso de ayuda Fuu y Rai y se quedó solo. Se limpió la sangre que goteaba de la comisura de los labios y acusado de Sora que estaba ayudando a Roxas._

" _Vas a pagar por ese pequeño ... "Seifer Sora agarró por la camisa y lo tiró al árbol más cercano._

" _SORA! " Roxas y Kairi lloró._

_Riku le partió el dedo y se preparó para la batalla, pero se detuvo Kairi. "Riku ..."_

" _Tengo que ayudarlo, Kai. " Riku dijo. "Usted ha dicho que tengo que parar esto, ¿verdad? Bueno, eso es lo que voy a hacer."_

" _Yo no quiero ser lastimada de nuevo, Ri ". Kairi dijo._

" _Va a estar bien. " Riku Sora corrió al lado e hizo que la cara del muchacho. "Sora ... Sora ..." El chico se encogió de dolor, pero logró ponerse de pie. "Yo-yo estoy bien, Riku." Sora dijo mientras se apoyaba contra el árbol para apoyarse._

" _Vas a pagar por esto ". Riku dijo. Seifer se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un puño enojado. "¿Por qué poco ..." Seifer se desvaneció al ver que no tiene sentido discutir con Riku._

" _Bien ... "Seifer se enderezó. "Te voy a dejar escapar esta vez. Pero recuerden mis palabras, voy a tener a todos." Seifer amenazada. Seifer se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Fuu y Rai hizo lo mismo._

" _Seifer ... "Fuu comenzó._

" _¡Cállate! Tú también estabas no ayuda ". Seifer regañó._

" _No fresca, yo! " Reno comentó._

" _Ah, por cierto ... "Seifer dijo al pasar Sora. "Es posible que desee mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre el imbécil. No es el llanto del bebé sólo porque perdió a su mamá". Seifer y su banda se echó a reír._

" _¿Por qué usted poco ... "Sora a punto de vencer a Seifer de nuevo, pero estaba siendo frenado por Roxas. "Aww ... no es tan lindo, el bebé se aferra a su madre como apoyo. ¿Cómo adorable." Seifer burlado._

" _Seifer! " Sora rabia iba en aumento._

" _¡Fuera de aquí ya lo haría! " Riku gruñó. Seifer y sus amigos compartían una buena reír antes de que deciced irse para siempre._

" _Lo siento, Sora. " Roxas gritó mientras corría hacia el coche de Sora._

" _Roxas, espera! " Sora llamó. "Hablamos más tarde, chicos." Saludó a Kairi y Riku y la cabeza a su coche._

" _Roxas ¿qué pasa? " Sora cerró la puerta y se enfrentó a Roxas. "Roxas ..." Sora ahuecó la mejilla Roxas e hizo que el muchacho mirarlo. "Rox ..." dijo con calma-. "¿Qué tiene de malo?"_

" _Lo siento, Sor. " Roxas llorar._

" _¿Para qué? " Sora se limpió las lágrimas de Roxas con el pulgar._

" _me da lo mismo, Sor. No pertenezco a tu mundo. " Roxas sollozó._

" _¿De qué estás hablando? " Sora Roxas miró como si estuviera hablando sin sentido._

" _No lo entiendes? " Roxas dijo con frustración. "Yo no pertenezco a tu mundo, Sora. Yo no pertenezco a ti."_

_Sora le puso la mano sobre la boca de Roxas y le dijo: "No digas eso, Rox. ¿Por qué crees que no me pertenece? ¿No me quieres ya?"_

_Roxas Roxas eliminado mano: "Por supuesto que sí! Más que nada!" Roxas gritó, más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. "Pero Seifer dijo: Yo soy como tu bebé y tu como mi ..." Roxas suspiró. "No importa. El punto es, Seifer ve nuestra relación como algo más que como una familia, no como amantes."_

" _¿Y? " Roxas estaba totalmente sorprendida por la voz de Sora. "No importa si la gente como nosotros. No importa si la gente piensa que nuestra relación es correcta o no. Lo que importa es que nos amamos y somos felices juntos". Sora jadeó. "¿No quieres eso? ¿No nos quieren?"_

" _Por supuesto que sí, Sor. " Roxas sonrió débilmente. "Yo ..." Él suspiró. "Me siento tan inseguro Sora. Ese es el problema. No creo mucho en mí mismo es por eso que también acabó siendo derrotado"._

" _Así que usted no tiene que woory más en eso Roxas, te protegerá de esos tipos que te intimidan ". Sora sonrió. "Y prometo que no será nunca más inseguro, ¿de acuerdo? Tú eres el más guapo que he visto en la tierra. Junto a mí, por supuesto."_

" _Cállate ". Roxas juguetonamente golpeó la mejilla de Sora._

" _No más llanto, ¿de acuerdo? " Sora dijo. Roxas asintió._

" _Aquí te voy a limpiar ". Roxas abrió la guantera y sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios._

" _Gracias. " Sora sonrió y apretó la mano de Roxas._

_**Fin de FlashBook ...**_

"Ese idiota!" Xion agrietados dedos.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy su lil 'amigo." Roxas revolvió el pelo de Xion. "Seifer es historia."

"Está bien. Pero si trata de meter la pata con usted y Sora de nuevo, voy a ganarle". Xion declarado.

"Oooookay". Roxas dijo, tratando de contener la risa.

Xion miró su reloj y leer, 3:45. 'Sora debería estar aquí ahora.

"Hey tengo una idea!" Xion dijo.

"¿Qué?" Roxas preguntó.

"Vas a encontrar más tarde. Solo prométeme que ir con él, ¿de acuerdo?" Xion preguntó.

"Está bien? Pero, ¿qué es?" Roxas preguntó, no muy seguro de si confiar o no Xion.

"Así lo prometo!" Xion echaba chispas.

Roxas se encogió de hombros, pero asintió con la cabeza al final.

"Sweet!" Xion agarró la mano de Roxas y drageed fuera de él.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Prueba de Sora**_

(A prueba de verdadero amor y fidelidad)

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

Sora salió de su coche y cerró la puerta. Se metió las llaves en el bolsillo y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de la escuela.

Sora sonrió cuando vio a Axel y Larxene. Dicha niña adoraba a un caramelo en forma de corazón en la mano mientras Axel estaba apoyado en la puerta con un brazo alrededor de su novia.

"Hola chicos!" Sora saludó alegremente.

"Hey Sora!" Larxene sonrió.

"'Sup dude." Axel y Sora compartió un apretón de manos secreto. "¡Oh, feliz de un mes, amigo." Axel guiñó un ojo.

"Sí, feliz cumpleaños, Sora." Larxene rió.

"Haha ..." Sora sonrió. "Hablando de eso, ¿lo has visto?"

"Escuché Douche señor ..." dijo Axel.

"Señor ¿quién?" Sora preguntó.

"Axel" Larxene golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza de Axel. "Be cool!"

Axel gruñó.

"Mr. Zexion preguntó Roxas para quedarse después de que nos despidió." Larxene explicó.

"¿Dijo para qué?" Sora le preguntó, la preocupación mostrada su voz.

"No." Larxene lo miró como disculpándose.

"Hey". Axel dijo que hizo que la mirada de dos a él. "¿Por qué no esperamos a Roxas en frente de la entrada principal? Se está poniendo un poco caliente aquí, ¿sabes?" Axel se limpió con el pañuelo en la cara para probar su punto. "Ver es sudoroso".

Sora y Larxene rió.

Una vez allí se instaló en frente de la entrada, Larxene cuenta de algo bajo el brazo de Sora. "¿Son los de Roxas?" La rubia se preguntó.

"Ohh, estos". Sora mostró las cajas bajo el brazo. Larxene asintió. "Yep. Son para Roxas. Es una sorpresa."

"¡Hombre! Así cliché". Axel comentó.

"No seas tan wuzz". Larxene juguetonamente golpeó el hombro de Axel. "Tú eres el que quería salir de clase temprano para que me podría comprar esto". Mostró Axel el caramelo en forma de corazón en la mano.

Axel se ruborizó. "Oh mira! Hay Roxas y Xion!" Él dijo, cambiando de tema.

"¿Dónde?" Larxene preguntó.

"¡Ahí está!", Señaló Sora como Roxas y Xion se dirigieron a las escaleras. Axel suspiró. _Roxas Niza de tiempo!_

"Roxas!" Sora saludó el muchacho-.

Roxas miró a su alrededor el vestíbulo y sonrió cuando vio a su morena. "Sora!" Roxas bajó corriendo las escaleras, pero Xion le agarró del brazo, deteniéndolo a mitad de camino.

"Xion?" Roxas miró la pequeña niña de cabello negro.

Ceño fruncido Sora al ver la situación en la escalera. "Voy a estar de vuelta muchachos". Él le dijo a Axel y Larxene.

Sora corrió hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Xion se aferra en los brazos de Roxas. "Roxas?" Sora murmuró con la duda.

"Xion, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Roxas preguntó mientras trataba de quitar el brazo de Xion. "¡Suéltame, amigo!" Él empujó ligeramente Xion distancia.

"Pero Roxas ..." Xion aferrarse de nuevo a los brazos de Roxas. "... Recordar su promesa?"

"¿Lo prometes?" Roxas Xion miró como si estuviera loca. "Lo prometes?"

"Sabes ..." Xion juega con Roxas pelo detrás de la oreja. "En el que por fin voy a decir a la banda sobre nosotros!"

"¿QUÉ?" Roxas gritó haciendo que todos en el vestíbulo mirarlo.

Axel y Larxene apresuraron a la escena y miré a Roxas, y luego a Xion, luego a Sora.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Axel preguntó.

"Yo ..." Sora parece estar perdido para las palabras.

"Roxas!" Axel miró a la rubia dijo. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué es Sora así? ¿Y por qué Xion así?"

"Arrrrgggghhh!" Roxas eliminado armas de Xion de él y corrió escaleras abajo. Él respiró hondo, como él mismo recomponer, y Axel cara. "Usted puede pedirle a la niña allí, Ax".

"Xion?" Axel Xion miró con incredulidad. "Xion ¿qué hiciste?"

"Nada". Xion se dirigió hacia la banda. "Le dije a Roxas que quería contarles a ustedes la verdad."

"La verdad sobre qué?" Larxene preguntó, cruzando sus brazos frente a ella.

"Que él y yo estamos saliendo". Xion dijo.

"¿Qué?" Axel y Larxene exclamó, haciendo que toda la gente en el vestíbulo verlos de nuevo.

"Tú ... tú ... y ... ¿eh?" Axel miró a Roxas.

"Sé que es estúpido, claro." Roxas suspiró. "Ella ha desaparecido completamente mental."

"No estoy loco, Roxas". Xion echaba chispas. Agarró Roxas por el cuello y le dijo: "El mes pasado, día 14, usted y yo fuimos bajo el árbol de flor de cerezo en el parque y nos besamos. Dijiste que me amas y que quieres ser yo. Es por eso que te di una oportunidad "

"No, no, no." Roxas hizo un gesto con la mano. "Eso no es lo que pasó muchachos". Roxas miró a su amigo. Él se movió a su mirada morena y de pronto sintió que el mundo en sus hombros.

"Sor ..." Puso su mano en la mejilla de Sora Sora, pero miró hacia otro lado. "Sora". Él suspiró. "Sora ... por favor no hagas caso a Xion. Te quiero. Ya lo sabes." Él se aferró a los hombros de Sora y le dio un ligero apretón.

"Pero me parece que Xion está diciendo la verdad." Sora voz le temblaba. Roxas ahuecó la mejilla de Sora y se limpió las lágrimas de Sora.

"Estoy diciendo la verdad!" Xion protestó.

"Está bien, entonces, ¿cómo es que nunca me has contado esto antes?" Larxene preguntó.

"Debido a Roxas quería mantener en secreto." Xion dijo.

"¿Es eso cierto?" Larxene miró a Roxas.

"Por supuesto que lo es!" Xion dijo antes de Roxas podía decir nada. "Me refiero a pensar en los chicos, el día antes de Roxas me confesó, fue el día en que recibió Sora. Si ustedes me enteré de Roxas y, a continuación, Roxas sería devastada".

"¿Cómo es eso? ¿No crees que Sora es el que debería ser más devastado?" Axel argumentó. "Después de todo, él es el único que he hecho trampa en ¿Y tú ..." Se volvió a Roxas. "Pensé que habría sabido mejor. Pensé que de todas las personas, no iba a ser así".

"Gahhh!" Roxas gritó con frustración. "Axel! Por una vez, por favor ... por favor. No confíe en rumores". Roxas dijo. "Está bien, es verdad." Sora miró a Roxas en esto. Roxas miró hacia atrás y tragó saliva. _mal que hay que decir._ "Quiero decir ... es cierto que Xion y yo fuimos al árbol de flor de cerezo. Pero no hice nada." Miró a Sora suplicante. Pedirle a los ojos para creerlo. "Te lo juro. Acabo acompañó su, ya Xion estaba solo ese día."

"¿Por qué es eso?" Larxene preguntó.

"Debido a que el Sr. Zexion le falló en el examen de trigonometría." Roxas indicado.

"No, no. Estás mintiendo, Roxas". Xion dijo. "¿Por qué no puedes simplemente decir que" Sora, es verdad. Todo es cierto. Lo siento, pero Xion y yo nos amamos ... "

"¿Estás loco?" Roxas agarró la muñeca de Xion.

"Roxas, me estás haciendo daño." Xion Roxas miró suplicante.

"Voy a dejar de lado que si ..." Roxas se apagó cuando Sora le puso una mano en el hombro. Miró a la morena. "Sora?"

Sora negó con la cabeza. Él ahuecó la mejilla de Roxas y sonrió débilmente. Roxas Xion mano vamos a ir y le puso la mano encima de Sora. Sora, sin embargo, un poco meter mano Roxas distancia.

"Sora?" Roxas le dio un desconcierto.

"Por favor no me duelen Xion, Roxas". Sora dijo con calma-. "Está bien".

"No, no es sor bien,!" Roxas repente estalló. "Quiero decir ..." Roxas suspiró. Sora tomó la mano de Roxas y le dio un apretón."Por favor no hacer las cosas más complicadas. Voy a ..." La voz de Sora agrietada. Él suspiró pesadamente. "... Ir ahora."

"¿Qué?" Roxas preguntó.

"Feliz de Un Mes, Rox". Sora sonrió débilmente y se volvió sobre sus talones. "Casi se me olvida, se trata de fo ti". Sora presentan los cuadros en su brazo delante de Roxas.

"Pero yo ..." Roxas dudó.

Sora negó con la cabeza. "Sólo tienes que tomar". Con eso, Sora dio su último adiós a Roxas y sus amigos, y se fue sin decir nada más.

"¿Ves lo que has hecho!" Roxas dijo una vez que Sora Xion estaba fuera del alcance del oído.

"¿Qué?" Xion dijo que, actuando inocente.

"Oh, no te tire ese rostro en mí." Roxas hizo crujir sus dedos y estaba a punto de atacar a la muchacha, pero Axel lo sostenía."Roxas! Temper! Todavía es una niña!"

"No me importa!" Roxas se liberó de los brazos de Axel y se arrodilló en el suelo. Él lloró. "Debido a su ... Sora se ha ido." Él sollozó. "Por culpa de ella ... el amor de mi vida se ha ido." Roxas miró a su amigo con los ojos inyectados en sangre. "Y a causa de ella ..."

"Nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que significas para Sora, y la cantidad de ese tipo te quiere!" Xion intervino.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Roxas preguntó entre sollozos.

"Duh!" Xion dijo como si la respuesta era obvia. "Vamos Roxas. Sólo un chico que está profundamente enamorado de una chica, así que en este caso, sería capaz de dejarte ir tan fácilmente."

Roxas se limitó a mirarla.

"Piensa en ello ..." Xion se arrodilló delante de Roxas. Roxas retrocedió. Este daño Xion pero el niño tiene el derecho de estar enojado, bueno, al menos por ahora. "Roxas, lo siento pero me hizo esto demostrar algo."

"¿Y qué es eso?" Roxas preguntó, casi por encima de susurro.

"Él es amor por ti." Xion dijo.

"Yo ya lo sabía." Roxas indicado.

"Eso es cierto". Xion se encogió de hombros. "Pero ha pasado un mes desde que tú y ese tipo había estado saliendo, sólo quiero averiguar hasta qué punto Sora irá por ti."

"Fue sólo una prueba, Roxas". Xion colocó una mano sobre el hombro de asegurar Roxas.

"Una prueba de qué?" Roxas preguntó.

"No estabas escuchando?" Xion preguntó, irritado.

"Yo era". Roxas sonrió. "Sólo quiero llegar a ti.

"¿Por qué tú ..." Xion levantó el puño pero se detuvo de ir más lejos. Ella juguetonamente golpeó el brazo de Roxas. Se puso de pie delante de la rubia y le tendió una mano para él. "Deberías darme las gracias por esto."

Roxas Xion tomó la mano y la levantó. "¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Tú eres el que nos separamos."

"Lo sé." Xion dijo. "Pero confía en mí, de ti y de Sora finalmente formado, eres relación con Sora sería mejor que nunca."

Roxas Xion dio una mirada de perplejidad. "¿Y exactamente cómo lo sé?"

Xion se encogió de hombros. "Así lo hizo pasar?" Roxas preguntó.

"¿Qué?" Xion preguntó.

"¿Le pasa?" Roxas repetido. "Usted dijo que esto era una prueba, ¿verdad?"

"Ohhh, claro." Xion se rió. "Sora pasó. Y así lo hizo."

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?" Roxas se rió.

"Porque un niño que puede llorar por alguien, y no tiene miedo de mostrarlo, significa que él realmente se preocupa y ama a esa persona." Xion explicó.

Roxas sonrió. "Gracias Xion." Roxas dio unas palmaditas en el brazo de Xion. "Ah, por cierto, una vez que Sora y yo, si todavía me aceptas ..."

"Estoy seguro de que lo hará." Xion interrumpió Roxas fulminó con la mirada, pero decidió no discutir con ella nunca más. "... Le debes una explicación a lo grande."

"Sí, sí". Xion shoed Roxas distancia. Roxas sonrió. Giró sobre sus talones y se fue.

"Así que ..." Axel comenzó.

"¿Y qué?" Xion miró a su amigo pelirrojo.

"Así que todo esto era un plan para poner a prueba el amor de Sora para Roxas?" Axel preguntó.

"Umm-hmm". Xion sonrió.

"Pffft ¡Y dicen que yo soy el loco". Axel susurró a Larxene pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para Xion escuchar.

"Escuché eso". Xion dijo.

"Oh, ¿verdad?" Axel dijo, jugando inocentemente. Xion rodó los ojos. "Pero en serio, era todo para la prueba, o te gusta mucho Roxas?" Axel guiñó un ojo.

"¡Cállate!" Xion golpeó el hombro de Axel. "No me gusta la forma en que Roxas, Axel. Como cuestión de hecho, ya estoy enamorada de alguien."

"Woohoho!" Axel vitorearon. "Mi hombre está creciendo. Muy buena, Xi!" Dio Xion un máximo de cinco.

"Gracias". Xion se ruborizó. ".. Y basta con el 'hombre' o 'dude'. Sigo siendo y siempre será, una niña."

"Lo que sea." Axel se rió.

"Entonces, ¿quién es el tipo, entonces?" Larxene preguntó.

"Riku". Xion se sonrojó más difícil.

"Ohhh BURN!" Axel se rió.

"¡Cállate!" Larxene golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza de Axel. "Estoy feliz por ti." Ella le dijo a Xion.

"¡Gracias!" Xion sonrió.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

Sentado en el banco-Espera, déjame reformular eso. Sentado en la hierba junto al banco en el Parque Crepúsculo, Sora gritó su corazón hacia fuera en silencio. Estaba hecho un ovillo, con sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, y la cabeza apoyada en su cabeza.

"No es su culpa que él se enamoró de otra persona". Sora sollozó. "Quiero decir amor ..." Respiró pulg "Las huelgas en cualquier momento, ¿no?" Él razonó consigo mismo.

Sora levantó la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas. "Está bien, igual que mi madre siempre decía:. Hay muchos peces en el agua."Sora sonrió un poco en esto. "Pero su el mejor pescado que hay, mamá!" Sora volvió a llorar. Hundió la cara en las rodillas de nuevo, y se abrazó a sus piernas con más fuerza.

"¡Ahí estás!" Oyó la voz de Sora. Una parte de él quería levantar la cabeza y mostrar una sonrisa a la persona propietaria de la voz, pero otra parte de él le dice que acaba de quedarse bajo y llorar cada dolor de corazón que se siente en estos momentos.

Sora eligió la segunda opción.

"Sora ..." Sora sintió una presión de al lado. "Sora, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué te fuiste así?"

Sora levantó la cabeza y miró a la persona a su lado. Él dio su mejor sonrisa y dijo: "Debido a Roxas ..." Su voz se quebró. "Yo no pertenezco allí."

"¿Qu-whatcha que 'decir con eso?" Roxas frente fruncido. Él levantó la mano tímidamente la mejilla de taza de Sora Sora, pero se volvió hacia otro lado. "Ya tienes novia, Rox". Sora dijo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no llorar.

"Yo no tengo una novia, Sor." Roxas dijo. "Creo que tienes." Sora Roxas miró a ver si estaba diciendo la verdad, entonces inmediatamente se apartó la mirada.

_Si él está diciendo la verdad, entonces ..._ "¿Qué pasa, Xion?" Sora expresado sus pensamientos. Sora miró a Roxas.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Roxas preguntó.

"Ella dijo:"

"No hay nada entre yo y Xion, Sor!" Roxas gritó de repente. "¿Por qué no me crees?"

Sora se limitó a _su_ rubia, demasiado aturdido para hablar de nuevo. "Yo ..." Sora suspiró. "Lo siento." Enterró el rostro entre las rodillas y lloró en silencio.

Roxas suspiró. Se acercó a Sora, sin importarle cuáles son las probabilidades que sea, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de acción sin embargo hizo que el choque muchacho dijo, pero el cuerpo de la cálida sensación de Roxas se le proporcione, le hace querer llorar aún más.

"Sor ..." Roxas comenzó.

"Por favor, Rox," resultó Sora su cabeza hacia un lado para que Roxas podía oírlo. "No digas que lo sientes porque yo no lo aceptaremos".

"¿Eh?" Roxas sintió una punzada en el corazón. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque ..." Sora levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a los orbes azules nocturnos de Roxas. "No es tu culpa que me enamoré. Quiero decir, el amor puede afectar a cualquier persona, en cualquier momento, ¿no? Supongo que Cupido lanzó la flecha en el momento equivocado, ¿eh?" Sora se rió a medias.

"Sor ..." Roxas suplicó.

"No estoy molesto, Rox". Sora ahuecó la mejilla de Roxas. "Bueno, no realmente." Se humedeció los labios. "Me alegro de que estés satisfecho y"

"No, no. No soy feliz, Sor." Roxas miró tristemente a los ojos de Sora, diciendo con sus ojos cómo se sienten realmente. "No sin ti."

"Pero tú y Xion ..." Sora fue una vez más interrumpido.

"Pero ella y yo-"

"¿Me dejarías fin, en primer lugar?" Sora gritó. Roxas tragó saliva y asintió. _Nota mental, nunca hacen Sora esta loco otra vez._"Escucha, acerca de usted y Xion, no hay de malo en eso. De hecho, estoy un poco contento por ti."

"Kinda?" Roxas preguntó.

"Estaría mintiendo si digo que estoy muy feliz ¿no?" Roxas no dijo nada. "De todos modos, estoy triste porque tú y Xion ocurrió un día después de que nos reunimos. Realmente se me duele saber que nuestra relación era sólo una broma." Sora bajó la cabeza de nuevo.

"Así que esto es lo que es todo para ti? Una broma?" Roxas estallar. Se quitó las armas de Sora y se enfrentó a él correctamente. "¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo que has estado fingiendo que estás enamorada de mí?" Roxas se levantó.

"¿No debería ser el que le pide eso?" Sora siguió el ejemplo de Roxas. Él agarró la muñeca de Roxas e hizo el muchacho mirarlo. "No estoy bromeando aquí, Rox. Cuando dije-así lo he dicho, me refería a eso."

"Además, yo no soy el primero que confesó su amor eterno por el otro, ¿no?" Sora añadido.

"Arrggh ..." Roxas le tiró del pelo. Sora tomó la mano de Roxas, el otro a su cabeza y dijo: "Lo siento. No quise ofender".Roxas con tan sólo mirar a Sora. "Pero, por favor, dime, dime por qué me invitó a salir en primer lugar, si ya estaba cortejando a Xion." Aunque le duela a Sora para decir esas palabras, él se las arregló para decirlo sin ningún inconveniente.

Roxas suspiró. "Porque Te amo."

"Pero ..." Antes de que Sora pudiera decir nada más de su protesta, Roxas envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de Sora y enterró su cara en su cuello. "Te quiero, Sor. Y ahora, al ver que este camino me doy cuenta de lo mucho que realmente se preocupan de mí. Eso me hace caer quieres para ti aún más". Roxas sonrió a pesar de que Sora no puede verlo.

"Whatcha 'mean?" Sora preguntó, todavía inmóvil del abrazo de Roxas.

Roxas se apartó un poco y se sacudió un poco de flequillo de Sora distancia. "Xion y yo no estamos juntos. Tampoco estaremos siempre". Roxas ahuecó la mejilla de Sora y lo acarició con el pulgar. "Lo que usted vio antes fue uno de los regímenes de Xion."

"Esquemas?" Sora preguntó estupefacto.

"¿Sabes lo Xion hacer cuando quisiera tener". Roxas dijo.

"Pero ... pero ¿por qué iba a hacer algo así?" La ira comenzó a hervir en Sora. Roxas envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de Sora de nuevo, y la tensión en el cuerpo de Sora fue liberado.

"Ella dijo que quería probar hasta dónde iría su amor por mí." Roxas explicó.

"Lo que es tan cojo?" Sora comentó.

Roxas miró a Sora y levantó una ceja. "¿En serio?"

Sora se ruborizó. "Bueno, sí. Quiero decir vamos, casi te pierdo, Rox".

"Nunca se me va a perder, Sor." Roxas sonrió. "Te lo prometo".

Sora sonrió. Y fue una sonrisa plena. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Roxas y apoyó la cabeza en la parte superior de Roxas.

"Lo siento, Sor." Roxas dijo.

"Por qué?" Sora apartó el pelo de Roxas.

"Para conseguir enojado contigo antes." Roxas levantó la cabeza. "Debería haberte dicho acerca de la prueba de Xion en lugar de esperar a que te vayas a conclusiones más".

"Si usted debe tener." Sora puso mala cara. "Casi se le dio un ataque al corazón, ¿sabes?"

Roxas se rió. Sora puso mala cara otra vez. "Así que se me pase?"

"Xion prueba?" Roxas preguntó. "Por supuesto."

"Cool!" Sora sonó. "¿Significa eso que yo más amaba ahora?" Roxas le dirigió una mirada. "Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando." Sora levantó las manos en el aire. Roxas agarró la mano de Sora y besó cada uno de ellos. "No." Roxas sonrió.

"Usted Boo!" Sora sonrió y darle un beso y los labios Roxas.

"Hey ¿podemos volver a la escuela ahora? Dejé mi bolso en el vestíbulo principal, cuando perseguía a ti." Roxas indicado.

"Usted acaba de arruinar el momento, ¿sabes?" Sora levantó una ceja.

"Lo siento." Roxas dijo en un tono tierno.

"Hey, ¿has abierto eres presenta todavía? ¿O la dejaste en la escuela también?" Sora se cruzó de brazos.

"Nope. Está justo ahí." Roxas señaló el banco. Agarró las cajas y les mostró a Sora. "Espera, ¿qué estabas haciendo en la hierba hace un rato, cuando el banco estaba a tu lado?"

Sora se ruborizó. "No me tengo que sentar bien. Mis lágrimas de repente estalló por eso me decidí a la hierba en su lugar."

Roxas se rió.

"No es gracioso, Rox". Sora juguetonamente golpeó la cabeza de Roxas.

"¿Es esa la forma correcta de tratar a su novio?" Roxas preguntó.

"No." Sora se rió. "Esto es". Se acercó y la besó en la mejilla de Roxas.

"Así cliché, Sor." Roxas comentó. "Sabes, a veces me pregunto si si soy el dominante en esta relación o si".

"De cualquier manera, me alegro de que todavía tiene". Sora dijo. "Vamos abrir sus regalos."

"Okaaayy". Roxas se llevó la caja más pequeña en la pila y abrirlo. Dentro de la caja había un brazalete de plata con la palabra Sora y Roxas grabado en su interior.

"Gracias Sor." Roxas sonrió. Se quitó el brazalete a cuadros blanco y negro y se coloca la pulsera de plata en su muñeca. "Me va bien, ¿eh?"

"Así es." Sora sonrió. "Pero ¿por qué se quita la pulsera antigua, Rox?"

"Porque yo quería tener uno solo." Roxas sonrió.

"El hombre, Rox, el cliché más que yo." Sora se rió.

"¿En serio?" Roxas agarró los brazos de Sora y le revolvió el pelo. "Roxas parar! Estás arruinando mi pelo." Sora se quejó.Roxas se echó a reír. Dejó ir Sora y cogió un collar de perro etiqueta de su bolsillo.

Colocó el collar en el cuello de Sora y le dijo: "Te amo, Sor. Y esto ..." Él le mostró la etiqueta pegada al mismo collar. "... Es mi prueba de ello."

Sora leer el grabar letras en la etiqueta. _My One and Only Sky,. -Roxas_

"Gracias Rox". Sora dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Oh, no llores más." Roxas abrazó Sora.

"No lo soy!" Sora puso mala cara, con ello, Roxas se inclinó y los dos compartieron un beso maravilloso.

_**EL FIN ^ _ ^ v**_


End file.
